Borders of Infinity
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AR. Los Angeles BB Murder Case menyimpan rahasia besar yang tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Bahkan Mello yang mendengar kisahnya dari mulut L sekalipun, tak pernah tahu kenyataan kejam di balik semua ini.
1. Act 1  Absence

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Sub-Judul: **Absence

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba

**Genre:** Mystery, Suspense

**Rating:** T

**Dedicated to:** Sayuuri Dei-chan

**Charas:** L Lawliet & Beyond Birthday

**WARNING: **AR,PossibleOOC-ness (berhubung saya kurang familiar dengan tokoh BB)

**NOTE:** Exchange fic untuk **_Sayuuri Dei-chan_**, "Fanfic BB/L," katanya. Cukup lama (banget, malah) bagi saya mendapat wangsit untuk pairing yang asing bagi saya ini.

Semoga cukup menghibur.

Flames will be ignored. Like I care.

.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Borders of Infinity**

**( Act 1. Absence )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

Menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging bagi L. Sang detektif muda dengan usia yang masih berkepala satu itu tampak asyik menyusun kue kering di atas cangkir kopinya membentuk piramida.

Sebuah suara di ujung ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari miniatur menara di hadapannya. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah sumber suara, sebelum kemudian mengikuti setiap gestur dari objek yang ditangkap ekor matanya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dengan hanya suara buku-buku yang dipindahkan dari rak tinggi yang bertengger di sudut dinding ruangan berbenturan dengan meja kopi tinggi di sebelah rak dan guci porselen, yang mengisi ruang senyap.

L masih bergeming memperhatikan objek yang kini tengah merenggut keingintahuannya. Namun tentu saja, prinsip dasar seorang detektif adalah diam dan mencari tahu, untuk segala sesuatu yang membuatmu penasaran. Bukan dengan bertanya dan meminta jawaban.

Tangan-tangan terampil itu masih sibuk berkonsentrasi pada aktifitasnya memindahkan buku yang satu dengan yang lain ke atas meja kopi di sebelah guci porselen. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dan makian-makian kasar yang tertahan dalam hembusan napas nyaris tanpa suara.

Pupil mata hitam pekat segelap malam teralih pada tumpukan buku di atas meja kopi. Memicingkan matanya, L mendapati bahwa semua buku tebal bersampul cokelat tua itu diawali dengan judul T.

'T'.

"Apa kau lihat?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara rendah yang sedikit renyah menyeruak kesenyapan ruangan. L mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit.

"Apa kau lihat," ulang sang objek perhatiannya lagi, "The Yellow Wallpaper?"

The Yellow Wallpaper.

T.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat yang menjadi penutup percakapan itu meluncur dari bibir L dengan sedikit mendesis. L mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, dengan tatapan yang masih terkunci pada sang objek.

Dikatakan percakapan pun, lebih seperti tanya-jawab biasa. Tak ada bedanya dengan acara kuis dimana _host_ bertanya dan partisipan menjawab. Tapi tentu saja, sejak awal pun memang tak ada yang dapat diekspektasi dari sang objek untuk terlibat konversasi.

L memperhatikan objek perhatiannya dengan seksama.

Rambut hitam bertekstur kasar, kulit putih pucat, dengan postur tubuh yang jangkung dan ramping.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Aku butuh buku itu," tanpa disangka suara renyah dan rendah itu kembali terdengar mengusik udara.

L mengerjapkan matanya.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi yang berlainan dengan letak lemari buku, L berujar ringan, "Mungkin Ronald menyimpannya di keranjang?"

Sang objek mengedutkan alisnya. Tanpa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu, segera ia hampiri keranjang rotan besar yang teronggok kaku di ujung lain ruangan.

L mengemut ujung ibu jarinya sembari memperhatikan sang objek melintas di depannya.

Sang objek membungkukkan badannya dan mulai mengaduk isi keranjang rotan yang berisi buku—banyak buku—tersebut dengan sedikit terburu.

"Ronald akan marah kalau mendapati buku-bukunya berantakan," L mulai lagi.

Yang dimaksud dengan 'keranjang' adalah keranjang rotan yang cukup besar untuk menampung seorang anak seusianya, digunakan untuk menyimpan setiap buku yang selesai dibaca anak panti. Selebihnya, pelayan akan menata kembali buku-buku tersebut di lemari.

"Ronald akan—"

"Aku sudah dengar, bodoh."

Ada nada pedas dari kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang objek.

L melirik cangkir kopinya dan dalam sekejap tergoda untuk menyesap beberapa teguk. Lidahnya terasa pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu kau senang buku semacam itu?" ujar L sejenak setelah menyeruput kopi super manisnya.

Sang objek mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Apa ada alasan yang membuat dongeng tersebut menarik perhatianmu?" L mulai lagi.

"Ya atau tidak, bukan urusanmu," sang objek menyahut dengan nada tak senang.

"The Yellow Wallpaper. Kisah pendek karya Charlotte Perkins Gilman yang pertama dimuat dalam The New England Magazine volume 11 Issue 5 pada tahun 1892 dan diterbitkan oleh Small & Maynard, Boston pada tahun 1899 dan diterbitkan ulang pada tahun 1997 oleh Duver Publication dari Amerika Serikat. Hingga saat ini masih saja ada beberapa orang yang tertarik pada kisah unik yang disajikannya," L bergumam, cukup keras untuk tertangkap cuping telinga sang objek.

"Kau sudah baca?" tiba-tiba sang objek memutar badannya, menatap L dengan alis bertaut.

L meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Tentu saja."

Sang objek tampak tak suka, memasang ekspresi seperti habis makan permen basi dan memutar bola matanya, "Oh, tentu saja. Orang yang tak punya hobi sepertimu kerjaannya memang cuma baca buku."

"Kalau memperhatikan deretan semut seharian dan membunuhnya satu per satu dengan jarimu ada dalam kategori hobi dalam kamusmu, kurasa memang tidak," L menjawab sekenanya.

Sang objek menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mengadu," desisnya.

"Tidak," tukas L cepat.

"Kau mengadu."

"Aku tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain," timpal L ringan.

Kedua pecahan kaca hitam di bola mata sang objek menyorot penuh selidik, menatap L lekat.

L mengerling ke arah keranjang rotan di belakang sang objek, "Sudah dapat yang kau mau?"

Sang objek tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menghela napasnya dan menggerutu, "Kau seharian di ruang baca. Seharusnya kau ingat siapa saja yang datang kemari dan mengambil buku itu."

"Ya, ada beberapa orang yang datang kemarin," L menimpali.

Sang objek mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada yang pinjam? The Yellow Wallpaper?"

"Entahlah," L mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau ingat siapa saja yang datang kemari?" sang objek mencoba pendekatan lain.

"Tentu saja," L mengangguk bangga.

Sang objek berkacak pinggang dan menopang berat tubuhnya pada salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menunggu jawaban L.

"A dan B," jawab L.

"Aku B," sang objek mengedutkan alisnya.

"Maksudku C."

Sang objek mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Kau main-main, ya?" suaranya meninggi dan memekik tajam.

L cepat-cepat menukas, "Aku cuma bercanda."

Sang objek yang mengaku sebagai B itu menatap penuh curiga.

"C. A dan C," L kembali berujar dengan penuh nada penekanan untuk meyakinkan B.

"Selera humormu payah," B mendengus, menghentakkan kakinya di lantai berkarpet merah marun dan melenggang menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa boleh buat. Tidak ada latihan praktik untuk bercanda," L menjawab sekenanya dengan suara nyaring.

B memutar bola matanya, sebelum kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Suara derap langkah sol sepatu berpantulan dengan lantai keramik di luar ruangan menyambut gendang telinga L.

"Aku sendiri ragu kau ingat namaku," tutur L pada keheningan, sembari menyesap sisa kopi di cangkir keramiknya.

Semenjak saat itu, sosok berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang menyebut dirinya B tak pernah terlihat lagi. Menghilang bersama sebuah buku bersampul kuning emas berlabel dari koleksi perpustakaan Wammy's House.

.

X.X.X

L mengerjapkan matanya.

Pandangan matanya sedikit kabur untuk sesaat, sebelum menemukan titik fokusnya. Detik berikutnya tampak langit-langit bercat putih polos dengan corak kelabu di hadapannya. Beberapa meter di atas kepalanya.

Jam beker di samping ranjang tidurnya berdering kencang membelah kesunyian.

L kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

Ketukan di pintu samar terdengar di antara jeritan alarm jam beker. L melirik sedikit ke arah daun pintu.

Ketukan kedua membuatnya membuka suaranya, "Masuklah."

Daun pintu kecokelatan terbuka perlahan diiringi bunyi derit dan putaran kenop tembaga yang mengkilap merah bata. Sesosok pria setengah baya muncul dari pintu, lengkap dengan busana formal jas dan celana panjang serba hitam dengan kemeja putih yang kontras. Dasi kupu-kupu hitam bertengger di leher sang pria berambut kelabu.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

L tak menyahut. Paling tidak, ia tahu sang pengusik dapat dengan jelas bahwa dia memang telah terjaga.

"Ada informasi baru yang masuk. Sesegera mungkin silakan dikaji dengan cermat," pria berambut kelabu itu kembali angkat bicara. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke depan dan menunjukkan perilaku penuh sopan santun.

L kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Suara nyaring memekakkan telinga dari jam beker di samping ranjangnya masih menjerit membelah udara.

Sang pria berambut kelabu bergeming menunggu.

"Anda ingin saya matikan alarm-nya?" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang L.

"Hm," L menyahut sekenanya.

Pria berambut kelabu berjalan menghampiri jam beker di atas meja kecil. Tangannya terjulur dan menekan tombol di atas jam mekanik mungil itu.

Senyap kembali memenuhi atmosfer ruangan segi empat yang lengang.

"Anda sudah banyak bekerja beberapa hari ini, silakan pergunakan waktu Anda untuk diri sendiri, saya siapkan sarapan di ruang depan."

"Apa menu sarapan hari ini, Watari?" L menimpali dengan nada datar.

"Bacon dengan telur. Juga kentang goreng dan teh mawar," jawab Watari—sang pria berambut kelabu.

"Oke," jawab L singkat.

Watari membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang menuju pintu keluar kamar tidur. Membungkukkan badannya sedikti, ia menutup pintu dengan pelan.

L bangkit dari posisinya terlentang. Menggeliat sebentar, ia regangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Memijit punggung lehernya, ia mengaduh pelan.

Tampaknya posisi tidurnya salah. Kini lehernya berdenyut nyeri dan tulang tengkuknya terasa berat.

Masih memijit punggung lehernya, L beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan menapaki lantai keramik kamarnya. Kaki telanjangnya menyusuri lantai dingin hingga sampai di kamar mandi kecil di sudut kamarnya.

Mengaduh perlahan, L menghampiri wastafel biru langit di dalam kamar mandi. Memutar kran wastafel, merasakan semburan air yang mengucur deras dan terasa dingin di tangannya.

Sebelah tangannya kembali memijit punggung lehernya pelan, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin.

Menjulurkan tangannya pada rak di samping wastafel, ia raih sehelai handuk lembut berwarna putih cerah.

Tepat ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya yang kini terasa lebih segar dari sesaat sebelumnya, L berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak.

Di sana, tepat di hadapannya, ada _dia_.

L mengerjapkan matanya.

Tangan kirinya meninggalkan punggung lehernya dan terjulur menggapai sosok di hadapannya yang balas menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Permukaan benda solid dingin menyambut ujung jemari rampingnya.

Cermin.

L menatap proyeksi dirinya yang dipantulkan benda datar dan dingin itu.

Teh mawar akan nikmat untuk lidah pahitnya.

.

X.X.X

Watari mendorong _trolley _keperakan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, menuju sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat yang tengah mengamati belasan layar monitor di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Sarapan, L?" ujarnya bersamaan dengan dibungkukkannya badannya sedikit ke arah pemuda itu.

L menepuk meja kaca di hadapannya, "Taruh di sini," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari aktifitasnya.

Watari meletakkan piring besar berisi bacon, telur, dan kentang goreng ke atas meja kaca di hadapan L. Sepoci teh kental beriak di dalam poci berdinding kaca transparan. Warna cokelat kemerahan yang pekat berpadu bersama helaian mahkota bunga mawar melayang di antara liquid hangat dalam poci.

Menyodorkan cangkir keramik ke hadapan L, Watari mengangkat poci kaca dan menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dengan hati-hati. Diletakkannya toples yang penuh berisi gula batu berbentuk kubus di samping cangkir keramik putih bercorak kebiruan itu, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan undur diri seraya bergumam 'Selamat menikmati' pelan.

L menyahut dengan anggukan kecil tanpa menoleh. Dalam sekejap Watari hilang dari pandangan.

Berbagai gambar berkelebat di layar monitor yang tengah ditatap L penuh konsentrasi. Sesekali L menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, sesekali pula ia mendesis dan menghela napas pendek.

Asyik dengan aktifitasnya, tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sebuah objek keemasan di salah satu layar monitor yang kini berganti gambar.

Lekas ia sambar _remote control_ di hadapannya dan menekan tombol _Rewind_ untuk layar barusan.

Menekan tombol _Pause_ tepat dimana objek yang menyita perhatiannya terpampang, L menekan fungsi _Zoom In_ beberapa kali dengan titik fokus pada objek yang sedikit mencuat dari tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

L memicingkan matanya.

_The Yellow Wallpaper._

Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Jemari lentiknya menggapai-gapai piring besar di atas mejanya dan meraih kentang goreng. Membawa kentang goreng itu ke mulutnya, pandangan mata L tak lepas dari buku bersampul kuning emas di layar monitor.

Tangannya yang lain menekan beberapa tombol di samping kursi putarnya. Dalam sekejap layar utama di hadapannya menampilkan sosok seorang pria berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan raut muka yang sedikit tegang.

"James, kau dengar aku?" L menarik ujung mikrofon ramping yang terjulur di samping mejanya. Mulutnya mengunyah kentang goreng perlahan.

"Ya, aku dengar," suara pria dalam monitor terdengar sedikit canggung.

L berdehem sebentar, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi putar yang didudukinya. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas _keyboard_ di meja sampingnya. Bunyi tuts _keyboard_ yang ditekan bergantian dengan cepat menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruang lengang dengan dominasi warna putih tempat L berada.

**_'Successfully Sent'_**

Layar kecil di sudut bawah layar utama berkedip.

"Barusan aku mengirim potongan gambar yang menarik dari lokasi pembunuhan korban nomor tiga. Perhatikan baik-baik," sahut L kembali berujar pada mikrofonnya.

James mengangguk cepat dan tampak memainkan jari-jari cekatannya di atas _keyboard_-nya sendiri, sebelum kemudian tercengang, dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau lihat, James?" L menatap James lekat. "The Yellow Wallpaper."

Masih dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya, James mengangguk. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Kau pernah dengar? The Yellow Wallpaper?" L mulai lagi. Menusuk bacon di piringnya dengan garpu dan membawanya ke mulutnya.

"Mm, aku tidak begitu senang karya sastra lama," jawab James sedikit memaksakan senyum canggung.

"Buah karya Charlotte Perkins Gilman yang dimuat dalam The New England Magazine pertama kali tahun 1892, enam ribu kata cerita pendek," L menggigit bacon yang tersorong di depan mulutnya, merobek daging lezat berbumbu tersebut dengan barisan giginya.

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Wow?"

L mengunyah bacon di mulutnya dengan tenang.

James berdehem, "Err, lalu? Maksudku… ada apa dengan hal itu?" ia sama sekali tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya.

"Wanita pada abad 18 dan 19 memang masih jarang berkutat di bidang sastra, namun fakta membuktikan bahwa hampir semua penulis pada masa itu adalah wanita. Yang menggunakan nama pena pria," ujar L masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang santai.

James tak menyahut, menunggu L melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tidak akan aneh jika buku itu ditulis oleh seorang wanita dalam kondisi sehat jasmani dan rohani," L kembali berujar. Mengangkat bahunya kini.

Kening James terlipat.

"Kau tahu James, Mrs Gilman menulis cerita pendek itu ketika ia mengidap _Postpartum Psychosis_."

Kedua kelopak mata James terbelalak.

Tak mengindahkan air muka James, L kembali bertutur tenang, "Gangguan kejiwaan yang disebabkan oleh trauma psikologis dari wanita yang baru melahirkan, yang mana pada zaman itu banyak terjadi kasus serupa. Dalam kondisi mental yang hampir gila, Mrs Gilman menulis cerita pendek itu di masa rehabilitasinya yang malah membuatnya semakin tidak waras."

"Wow," James berdehem. Kali ini sungguh-sungguh menyuarakan kekagumannya.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan senang mendengar berita yang satu ini," tampaknya L tak berniat James terlena dengan informasi mengenai publikasi buku tersebut.

"Ya?" James menunggu.

"Tersangka yang sedang kita kejar, dulu menghilang dengan membawa buku bersampul kuning emas ini," ujar L dengan hati-hati, mengeja setiap kata dengan nada rendah.

Kening James berkerut. Menunggu penjelasan lebih jelas dari L. Namun kini L tengah asyik mengunyah kentang goreng dan telur.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke setiap tempat kejadian pembunuhan dalam kasus ini, dan menemukan The Yellow Wallpaper. Dan memfotonya. Cek juga apa ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Bawa semua buku The Yellow Wallpaper yang bisa kau temukan di TKP," L tak mengacuhkan rasa penasaran James.

"Kenapa Anda yakin ada buku seperti itu di setiap TKP?" kali ini James memilih untuk memvokalkan rasa keingintahuannya alih-alih menunggu penjelasan dari atasannya itu.

L menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah menusuk bacon dengan garpu di tangannya. Menatap James lekat-lekat, walau ia tahu James sama sekali tak dapat melihatnya dari balik layar satu arah itu.

"Firasat," sahutnya pelan. Teramat pelan hingga seolah berbisik dan mendesis. Namun cukup tertangkap gendang telinga James yang kini membulatkan matanya.

.

X.X.X

L membolak-balik kertas di tangannya dengan sesekali menguap lebar. Sesekali pula ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

Bunyi sol sepatu yang berpantulan dengan lantai marmer mengkilat mengusik telinganya. Dengan sudut matanya, ditangkapnya sosok Watari tengah mendekat dengan sebuah benda di tangannya.

Antusias dengan benda di tangan Watari, L meluruskan posisi duduknya dan menggeliat.

"Yang Anda pesan," sahut Watari setelah berhenti dalam jarak satu meter di samping kursi putar favoritnya. Watari menyodorkan benda—yang rupanya sebuah buku—itu pada L dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

L menerima buku bersampul kuning emas itu dan menorehkan lengkung senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Kedua bola matanya berkilat.

"The Yellow Wallpaper," desis L, mengusap perlahan sampul buku tipis di tangannya itu.

"Cukup sulit menemukan buku itu sekarang, saya dapatkan dari toko buku langka. Mungkin kisah unik di dalamnya memang bagus untuk menstimulasi otak Anda yang cukup kelelahan dengan maraknya kasus belakangan ini," tutur Watari berbasa-basi. Masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang sopan dan teratur. Seolah setiap kata yang ia lontarkan telah melalui proses seleksi dahulu sebelum meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang kini memoleskan senyum.

"Lebih tepatnya," L menukas, "menstimulasi kemampuan deduksiku."

Watari mencondongkan tubuhnya pada L, "Pardon?"

Mengacungkan buku di tangannya, L nyengir lebar, "Buku yang sama dengan ini, terlihat di tempat kejadian kasus nomor tiga."

"Hmm," Watari bergumam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

L membuka sampul plastik yang melingkupi buku di tangannya dengan ketat, dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi di setiap TKP terdapat buku ini?" Watari kembali bertanya.

"Belum pasti. Belum ada laporan dari James. Tapi kurasa, ya," L melempar bungkus plastik buku itu ke udara, hingga melayang dan mendarat santai di lantai marmer.

"Hm?" Watari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sama sekali tak ada niat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau ingat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hari dimana _dia_ menghlinag dari panti asuhan?" L berujar setengah berbisik.

Tak ada jawaban dari Watari.

"Adalah hari dimana lenyapnya The Yellow Wallpaper dari perpustakaan panti," lanjut L dengan pupil mata berkilat.

"Hm," Watari masih tak mengerti bagian mana dari hal tersebut yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi dan meresahkan warga Los Angeles dalam minggu-minggu belakangan ini.

"Aku memang tidak bilang padamu atau Ronald," L menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, menghela napas panjang dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, "Pagi hari tepat sebelum menghilang, _dia _menanyakan keberadaan buku itu."

Watari tak menyahut.

L melirik padanya dan terhenti sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan nada rendah, "Kukatakan antara A atau C mungkin membawa buku itu keluar dari ruang baca. Setelah itu… kau tahu sendiri."

Watari mengurut punggung tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan. Suatu perasaan tak menyenangkan hinggap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Karena tidak ada bukti, juga tidak ada motif yang pasti, saat itu aku memilih bungkam. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku mengerti," L mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar besar di hadapannya.

"Melihat TKP saja, aku tidak akan mengerti. Tapi setelah meminta FBI mengirimkan foto-foto ruangan lainnya dari setiap lokasi pembunuhan, inilah yang kutemukan," L menekan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_-nya.

Dalam sekejap mata, tampak berbagai macam foto di tiap layar kecil yang mengelilingi layar besar utama yang terletak di tengahnya.

Pupil mata Watari mengecil.

"Benar," L memutar kursi putarnya dan menghadap Watari yang berdiri mematung. "Semua kamar tidur korban memiliki wallpaper berwarna kuning."

Tenggorokan Watari tercekat.

"Yellow Wallpaper," bisik L.

.

.

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	2. Act 2 Beware

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Sub-Judul:** Beware

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ooba

**Genre:** Mystery; Suspense

**Rating:** T

**Charas:** L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday

**WARNING:** AR, Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Terima kasih untuk _yovphcutez_, _spywarecatz_, dan _acchan Lawliet,_ yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan feedback di chapter 1 lalu.

Enjoy..

**ETA:** typo-betaed by Kao'Ru'vi

.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Borders of Infinity**

**( Act 2. Beware )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

James membolak-balik halaman kertas di tangannya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, dan sesekali menghela napas pendek-pendek. Jemarinya menggenggam pinggiran benda yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini gila," desisnya nyaris berbisik.

"Lagi-lagi berkutat dengan buku yang sama, James?" seorang pria berambut cokelat kayu mendudukkan dirinya di seberang James.

James melirik sedikit pada pria berambut cokelat kayu di hadapannya dari bawah kelopak matanya, "Kau akan bereaksi sama jika kau ada di posisiku, Eddy" sanggah James.

"Edward," pria yang dipanggil Eddy itu membenarkan. "Kau tahu James, sebaiknya kau segera membuang buku itu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan kau masih berkutat dengan buku itu."

"Mengerikan," alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Edward, James menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hm?" Edward mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cerita pendek ini… benar-benar gila. Gila, Eddy. Aku merasa kegilaan itu merasuk ke dalam diriku dan perlahan menggerayangi setiap jengkal tubuhku. Kulitku, otot tubuhku, hingga ke tulang sumsumku. Mengerikan," James merendahkan suaranya.

Edward menautkan kedua alis cokelatnya, "Itu sudah jadi lebih dari satu alasan untuk membuang buku itu, James."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," James mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku sangat bersemangat dalam kasus ini. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Bekerja bersama L! Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan masih mencubit pipiku setiap bangun di pagi hari, cemas kalau-kalau semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan… dengan kepengecutanku," tutur James cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Edward mengangkat bahunya, "Kau terlalu obsesif pada detektif itu, James."

"Ini kekaguman, Eddy. Kalau kau jalani hidupmu sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian yang kerjaanmu hanya memotret dan memeriksa ini-itu sebagai tim penyidik, kau akan merasa jenuh. Penat dengan segala ketidakbecusan polisi," James mendengus.

"Kau berbicara tentang dirimu sendiri," Edward nyengir lebar. "Atasanmu bisa jantungan mendengar cemoohanmu itu."

"Oh, itu kenyataan. Jika tidak ada orang-orang pandai—ralat, jenius—yang membantu kepolisian selama ini, negara kita sudah hancur," James bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri meja kopi di ujung ruangan.

"Kau terlalu obsesif pada detektif itu, James. Sungguh," sengiran di bibir Edward masih tampak.

James mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Menuangkan teh panas ke cangkir keramiknya tanpa menyahut.

Edward menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau minum teh, sekarang?"

"Kopi masih tetap lebih baik. Tapi kurasa aku mulai cukup menyukai teh," timpal James menyesap teh panasnya perlahan.

"Sejak kapan kau beralih dari kopi ke teh?" kedua bola mata Edward berkilat. Tertarik.

James tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sejak aku tahu L tidak minum kopi."

"Che. Sudah kubilang kau terlalu obsesif," Edward tertawa.

.

X.X.X

"Strawberry shortcake, L?" Watari membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada pemuda berambut hitam kasar di sampingnya.

L tak menyahut. Asyik membaca setiap deretan kata yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Saya taruh di sini," Watari meletakkan sepiring besar strawberry shortcake ke atas meja di hadapan L.

"Watari," tiba-tiba suara L menyeruak, cukup mengejutkan pria setengah baya itu. "Kau pernah baca _The Yellow Wallpaper_?"

Watari mengangguk, "Ya. Saya rasa, ya," tuturnya penuh formalitas.

"Hmm," L melirik padanya sedikit, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kisah itu?"

Watari berdehem sebentar, membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terasa membuatnya pengap seolah tercekik, "Menarik."

"Menarik, ya?" L menatap Watari penuh perhatian.

"Sungguh suatu karya yang… sensasional," Watari menambahkan. "Sederhana, namun… ada sesuatu yang membuat siapapun yang membacanya merasa ditarik oleh sesuatu ke dalam kisah itu."

"Kegilaan," timpal L.

"…Benar, kegilaan," sahut Watari penuh affirmasi.

"Menurutmu mengapa _dia _menginginkan buku itu saat itu?" L menuju pada dialog yang lebih intens.

Watari terdiam sejenak. Menatap kedua bola mata L yang bagaikan kepingan kaca hitam tanpa suara. Selang beberapa saat, ia akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan hati-hati, "Ada banyak dugaan, L. Namun semuanya hanya berdasar asumsi belaka."

L tahu benar bahwa pelayan pribadinya itu paling tidak senang mengungkapkan hal yang belum pasti kebenarannya dan lebih memilih diam.

"Ada banyak dugaan," ulang L meniru ucapan Watari, namun dengan intonasi yang lebih dalam. "Ada banyak dugaan."

.

X.X.X

Penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Los Angeles dalam beberapa minggu belakangan itu berlanjut, dengan berbagai informasi baru maupun lama yang masuk.

Pihak kepolisian masih berkutat dengan dugaan bahwa pembunuhan random ini didasari oleh motif ketidakwarasan sang kriminal.

Tidak ada pola yang sistematis dalam setiap kejadian, dan hanya ada satu persamaan dalam setiap korban.

Inisial nama korban.

Korban pertama adalah seorang pria bernama _Believe Bridesmaid_, berusia 44 tahun. Tubuhnya ditemukan di tengah lantai apartemen. Penyebab kematian adalah dicekik sampai mati, dengan luka goresan pisau di dadanya. Kemejanya dilepas ketika tusukan-tusukan di dadanya dilakukan si pelaku, dan dipakaikan kembali setelahnya. Sehingga hanya sedikit darah yang merembes di permukaan kemeja. Sepucuk surat berisi teka-teki dikirimkan ke LAPD (Los Angeles Police Deparment) setelah itu.

Korban kedua adalah _Quarter Queen_, anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun. Tubuhnya ditemukan di tengah lantai apartemen. Penyebab kematian adalah pukulan keras di kepala dengan benda tumpul. Kedua bola matanya dihancurkan hingga rongga matanya bolong, dipakaikan kacamata oleh sang pelaku, setelah lensa kontak korban dilepaskan, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Korban ketiga adalah _Backyard Bottomslash_, seorang wanita muda berusia 26 tahun. Tubuhnya ditemukan berserakan di dalam apartemen pribadinya, dimana lengan kiri dan kaki kanannya dimutilasi tepat di bagian engsel pangkalnya. Penyebab kematian adalah pencekikan, pemukulan, penusukan, dan pemotongan anggota tubuh. Boneka binatang mengeliling tubuh korban dengan urutan 2-5-9-12.

Hingga korban ketiga ditemukan, masih belum ada titik terang bagi kepolisian. Persamaan dari setiap korban pembunuhan berencana ini hanyalah inisial nama yang berganda dari setiap korban.

_Believe Bridesmaid = BB_

_Quarter Queen = QQ_

Backyard Bottomslash =BB

Kasus rumit yang diluar jangkauan kemampuan LAPD ini bisa dikatakan menemui jalan buntu. Mereka masih berkutat dengan kasus ini hanya dengan maksud menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak tinggal diam saja. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka sendiri sudah merasa kasus ini nyaris sempurna tanpa cela.

Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada sisa-sisa DNA, atau semacamnya, dari setiap lokasi pembunuhan. Bahkan ruangan dikunci dari dalam. Pembunuhan ruang tertutup.

Dugaan pembunuhan berencana yang didasarkan pada kegilaan ini adalah karena kenyataan bahwa tidak ada motif yang jelas untuk melakukan pembunuhan kepada ketiga korban. Tidak ada kesamaan pekerjaan, usia, atau hubungan apapun antara satu korban dengan yang lainnya. Jelas bahwa ini bukan pembunuhan yang mengincar sesuatu. Melainkan pembunuhan gila yang mencabik-cabik nama baik deparetemen kepolisian.

Sang pembunuh masih berkeliaran di luar sana, dengan hembusan napas dinginnya yang membekukan malam di jalanan Los Angeles dengan sepasang tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

L mengerjapkan matanya.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih.

"L?"

L melirik sedikit, "Hm?"

"Mau saya matikan alarm-nya?" Watari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah jam beker di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tidur L.

"Hm," sahut L singkat.

Watari menghampiri jam beker abu platina itu dan menekan tombol kecil di atasnya. Membuat deringan kencang yang sebelumnya memekakkan telinga menjadi senyap pada ketiadaan.

"Sarapan akan siap dalam lima belas menit," Watari mulai lagi.

L merasakan déjà vu.

"Apa menu sarapan hari ini?" ujarnya seolah tanpa antusiasme, seolah dirinya masih mengawang dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Omelet dengan kentang panggang dan keju cair. Earl Grey tea sebagai minumannya," Watari mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Kedengaran enak," L bergumam. "Aku akan siap dalam lima belas menit," ujarnya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Watari mengangguk dan undur diri.

L menyeret langkahnya menuju kamr mandi. Menatap pantulan dirinya di permukaan cermin wastafel, L terhenti dari langkahnya. Menatap bayangan maya di sana dengan penuh perhatian.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, _kau_ akhirnya datang padaku, eh?" kata-kata pelan yang meluncur dari ujung lidahnya bergaung pelan di dinding keramik kamar mandi.

L melangkah perlahan, tanpa suara seperti seekor kucing, menghampiri wastafel biru langit itu. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari bayangan di permukaan cermin.

"Membawa mimpi itu padaku, apa yang _kau _harapkan? Apa yang ingin _kau_ katakan?" L kembali berujar perlahan.

Cermin itu diam membisu.

"Itu _kau_, 'kan? B?"

.

X.X.X

"Ya Tuhan, James," Edward mendecak keras. Merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara hingga membuat kopi kalengnya berhamburan ke atas karpet merah dalam ruangan.

"Kau yang _'Ya, Tuhan'_. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan karpetku, Eddy," James memutar bola matanya, menghembuskan napas jengkel. Bukan bayaran murah yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk membawa karpet Mesir itu ke binatu.

"Lagi-lagi buku _itu_!" Edward tak mengacuhkan kata-kata James.

James mengacungkan buku bersampul kuning emas di tangannya, "Menurutmu pelakunya seorang wanita, seperti dalam buku ini?" alih-alih menanggapi Edward, ia malah bertanya.

Edward mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi itu kisah misteri? Apa ada criminal sebodoh itu yang meniru kejahatan dalam sebuah cerita pendek?" dengusnya penuh nada satir.

"Kau belum membaca buku ini?" James menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah, jika buku itu akan membuatku kecanduan seperti kau," Edward memutar bola matanya dan menyeruput kopi kalengnya banyak-banyak.

"Buku ini bukan tentang kisah detektif atau misteri, Eddy," James menyandarkan dirinya di punggung sofa merah beludrunya. "Ini tentang… kegilaan."

Edward mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tak menimpali.

"Seorang wanita setengah gila—atau mungkin memang pada saat itu sudah gila—menulis buku ini. Ia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya selama tiga bulan di sebuah rumah sewaan yang disewa suaminya," James mulai dengan penjelasannya.

"Jurnal?" Edward menyipitkan matanya.

"Semacam itu," James menjentikkan jarinya. "Di hari pertama, suaminya menyuruhnya tidur di lantai dua rumah itu. Rumah besar yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Kamar di lantai dua cukup luas, memiliki jendela besar yang mengahadap ke kebun. Kebun yang tak terawat dengan hiasan patung-patung batu berlumut."

Edward mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Suaminya mengatakan bahwa dia—si istri—sebaiknya menghuni kamar di lantai atas itu sendiri. Sementara sang suami tidur di lantai bawah. Sang suami menganggap bahwa hal itu yang terbaik bagi istrinya."

Edward mulai mengangkat alisnya.

"Alasan sebenarnya mereka meenyewa rumah itu adalah untuk kesembuhan sang istri. Dia mengidap _Postpartum Psychosis_. Benar, komplikasi kejiwaan akibat melahirkan anak pertama. Suaminya adalah psikiater. Ia tahu benar apa yang dibutuhkan istrinya, dan melakukan 'liburan' selama tiga bulan itu."

Edward bergumam, menautkan jari-jarinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Sepertinya ia semakin tertarik dengan kisah yang dituturkan James dengan lancar.

"Masalahnya adalah setelah itu," James menarik napas sebentar. "Wanita itu mulai merasakan, melihat, mendengar, hal-hal yang tidak wajar."

Edward menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Kamar yang ditempatinya itu, di keempat dindingnya dilapisi—"

"Yellow wallpaper," potong Edward.

"Benar," James mengangguk cepat.

Edward menelan ludahnya, "Entah mengapa aku merasa cerita ini akan berkembang menjadi tidak enak, James."

James tak mengindahkan kata-kata Edward dan melanjutkan, "Wallpaper berwarna kuning yang menghiasi kamar lengangnya itu sudah rusak di sana-sini. Banyak robekan, seolah dulunya adalah kamar anak-anak. Atau ruangan bermain anak. Yang jadi masalah adalah—"

Suara nyaring dering ponsel memotong kalimat James. James mengedutkan alisnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

James menekan tombol bicara dan sedikit menjauh dari Edward. Dalam beberapa menit ia terlibat percakapan dengan orang di seberang saluran telepon.

"Fiuh, aku tidak tahu apa maunya Mr. Parkinson. Dia menekanku ini-itu, padahal sendirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Polisi tidak becus!" James mengumpat setelah menutup flip ponselnya.

"Kau juga polisi, James," Edward menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, ya," James meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguk satu-dua kali untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Kudengar dari kasus pertama polisi sudah melakukan kebodohan?" Edward menyesap kopi kalengnya. Semenjak James memutuskan untuk menjadi pecandu teh, kopi tak akan ditemukan di ruang kerjanya lagi. Karenanya Edward membeli kopi kaleng dari swalayan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh. Bodoh sekali," James mendengus. "Mereka membuang surat petunjuk pada kasus pertama dari pembunuh itu, Eddy! Kau percaya? Dan itu adalah surat berisi teka-teki mengenai calon korban berikutnya."

Edward tak menanggapi.

"Mereka _membuangnya_. Begitu saja," James menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa beludru merahnya kembali. "Pada akhirnya muncul korban kedua. Anak kecil. 13 tahun, kau bayangkan. Anak seusia itu seharusnya bermain-main dengan kawan sebayanya daripada jadi mainan iblis pencabut nyawa."

"Kenapa surat itu dibuang?" Edward mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena otak mereka tidak paham!" James menggerutu. "Kehebohan akan terjadi jika teka-teki misteri yang tak dapat dipecahkan oleh tim penyidik itu sampai bocor keluar. LAPD tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, dan menutupinya, lalu membuangnya."

Edward membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jangan kau tulis itu di laporanmu, Eddy," James mengecam.

Edward tertawa kecil, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu tempatku."

"Karena itulah, aku memilih bekerja untuk L. Detektif hebat. Luar biasa," pandangan mata James menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, mulai lagi. Kau dan obsesimu," Edward memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, dia betul-betul jenius!" tampik James. "Hanya dia yang menyadari petunjuk pada kasus pertama dan kedua. Surat berisi teka-teki itu menunjukkan sebuah nama.

"Lalu kondisi tubuh korban kedua yang tercerai berai itu menunjukkan jam—artinya jam kematian korban ketiga. Dan terbukti. Korban ketiga yang ditemukan beberapa hari lalu memang tewas pada waktu kematian yang sama yang L deduksi," kedua bola mata James berkilat dengan gairah intelektual.

"Wow," Edward bersiul.

James menarik sudut bibirnya bangga.

"Sebentar," Edward mengedutkan alisnya. "Jika surat petunjuk pertama itu hilang, bagaimana ia bisa memecahkan kode pertama?"

James tak menyahut. Menatap Edward untuk beberapa saat, ia mengangkat bahunya, "Ia bilang, ia mendapatkannya dari sumber yang dapat dieprcaya. Ada yang membuat salinan surat itu."

Kening Edward terlipat dalam, "Tidakkah kau rasa itu aneh, James?"

"Apanya?" James balas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dalam satu-dua kisah detektif, pelakunya adalah detektif itu sendiri," Edward berkata penuh kehati-hatian.

James mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau mau bilang kalau L mungkin saja pelakunya, Eddy?"

Edward tak menyahut. Namun sorotan matanya tak menyanggah.

"Kau gila," James berhenti tertawa. "Jika dia memang pelakunya, dia tidak akan mengangkat masalah The Yellow Wallpaper ini ke permukaan. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Buku, maupun warna wallpaper kamar tidur korban. Semuanya luput dari perhatian penyidik," dari anda suaranya terkesan jelas bahwa James menanggapi Edward dengan malas.

"Justru itu yang aneh, bukan?" Edward memukul lengan sofa yang didudukinya.

James tak menimpali. Menatap Edward dengan tatapan malas, seolah siap mendengarkan omong-kosong Edward.

"Dia, L, menyadari hal itu. Hal-hal yang luput dari perhatian penyidik. Apa menurutmu itu tidak mencurigakan? Hanya pelakunyalah yang menyadari hal-hal yang ia sembunyikan sendiri!" desis Edward, merendahkan suaranya. Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan air muka was-was.

"Itu bodoh. Hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku," James bangkit berdiri.

"Itu karena kau buta pada obsesimu pada si detektif itu!" Edward bersikeras.

"Demi Tuhan, Eddy. Tutup mulutmu," James meninggikan suaranya. Menatap Edward lekat-lekat, "Aku butuh tidur siang. Silakan kembali lain waktu," ujarnya kembali merendahkan suaranya. Namun nada penekanan dan ketegasan terasa dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Edward mendengus, namun tak menimpali. Beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan menyambar jas cokelat panjang yang tergantung di samping pintu keluar.

Tepat sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu, Edward berseru nyaring, "Akui saja bahwa jauh di sudut otakmu kau juga berpikir bahwa kemungkinan itu tidak nol! James!"

James menarik napasnya dan siap membalas, ketika pintu ruang kerjanya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya dan suara derap langkah Edward terdengar menjauh. James menghembuskan napasnya, menelan kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Menghirup tehnya, ia melirik pada buku bersampul kuning emas yang teronggok di atas meja.

Buku itu terbuka.

Ia yakin telah menutup buku itu sesaat setelah Edward masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mungkin Edward membukanya ketika ia bicara di telepon dengan atasannya?

James mengedikkan bahunya, menepis semua pertanyaan tak penting baginya itu. Menghampiri meja tempat buku itu tergeletak, James membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Sepasang bola mata cokelatnya menangkap deretan kata yang terpampang di sana, di baris pertama halaman yang terbuka.

James meneguk sisa teh dalam cangkirnya cepat-cepat.

"Sialan."

_That spoils my ghostliness. I am afraid, but I don't care. There's something strange about the house—I can feel it._

.

.

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	3. Act 3 Camouflage

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Sub-Judul:** Coincidence

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ooba, Nisioisin

**Genre:** Mystery; Suspense

**Rating:** T

**Charas:** L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday

**WARNING:** AR, Shounen-ai

**NOTE: **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang tetep setia baca dan ninggalin feedback di chapter lalu. ^^

Enjoy..

**ETA:** typo-betaed by Kao'Ru'vi

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Borders of Infinity**

**( Act 3. Coincidence )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

_One of those flamboyant patterns committing every artistic sin._

.

.

.

**New England, 1994.**

.

.

_"Kau lihat? Kau lihat?"_

_"Mengerikan…"_

_"Hiiiyy…"_

_"Bodoh, betul-betul bodoh."_

Kasak-kusuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan terdengar lirih di pagi hari memulai hari berhujan di Wammy's House. L melirik sedikit ke arah pintu dari sudut matanya.

"Ada yang terjadi…?" L membuka suara renyahnya. Tak menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin anak-anak sedang bermain seperti biasa," pria setengah baya di hadapannya bergumam pelan, membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

_"Mati! Benar-benar mati!"_ bisikan-bisikan di balik pintu kembali terdengar samar.

_"Ya, ya. Aku lihat!"_

L menggigit ujung kukunya, namun tak angkat bicara.

"Apa sebaiknya aku memeriksa keadaan, L?" pria setengah baya di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, turut mengikuti arah pandang L ke arah pintu.

Pintu kayu mahoni bercat cokelat gelap itu bergeming. Namun tatapan L dan pria setengah baya itu masih terpaku, seolah menunggu hal lain akan dibisikan dari balik dinginnya daun pintu yang menjulang tinggi hampir mencapai langit-langit itu.

_"Roger! Mana Roger?" _sebuah suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari arah koridor di balik pintu.

Pria setengah baya di hadapan L terperanjat. Bangkit dari kursinya dan segera beranjak menuju pintu. Air mukanya menampakkan kekhawatiran. Sesuatu ada yang tidak beres…

Tepat sebelum pria setengah baya yang disebut Roger itu meraih kenop pintu, daun pintu besar itu terbuka dan membentur dahi Roger dengan keras.

"Ouch!" sontak Roger memegang keningnya.

"Oh! Maaf Roger! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di balik pintu," seorang pria lain yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Roger berujar cepat. "Ini emergensi, cepat datang ke lantai tiga!"

Roger mengerutkan keningnya dan mengaduh, mengurut dahinya yang sedikit benjol itu, "Ada apa, Ronald?"

Pria lain yang dipanggil Ronald itu tampak canggung. Melirik pada L yang tengah duduk di antara buku-bukunya di atas sofa favoritnya di tengah ruang baca, ia menelan ludah.

"Pokoknya ikut dulu," Ronald membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Berharap Roger akan mengekor di belakangnya.

Roger tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya, namun tak berkata-kata lagi dan mengikuti Ronald dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Sesuatu ada yang tidak beres. Jelas terlihat dari ekspresi di wajah Ronald dan caranya berbicara. Roger menelan ludah. Apapun itu, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan tampaknya telah terjadi.

L menatap punggung Roger yang menjauh mengikuti Ronald.

Lantai tiga asrama. Lantai untuk kamar para murid asuhan panti.

L memeluk lututnya di dadanya. Mengemut ujung ibu jarinya. Kedua bola matanya tak lepas dari ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Jari-jari kakinya mengetuk permukaan sofa lembutnya dengan irama yang senada.

Suara gemericik air hujan yang membentur kaca jendela lenyap termakan gemuruh guntur yang bersahut-sahutan dari langit utara.

.

.

.

X.X.X

**Los Angeles, 2004.**

.

.

Deringan kencang jam beker bergema membelah kesenyapan ruangan.

L mengerjapkan matanya.

Yang menyambutnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih polos.

"Perlu saya matikan jam bekernya, L?" suara Watari menyita perhatiannya.

L melirik sedikit dan mengangguk tanpa menyahut. Watari menghampiri ranjang tidurnya dan mematikan jam beker di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tidur L.

"Sarapan akan siap dalam lima belas menit. Skotel makaroni dengan keju dan daging asap. Teh karamel sebagai pelengkapnya," Watari membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hm," L menyahut tanpa menatap Watari. Pandangannya terpaku pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Sarapan pukul tiga pagi memang sudah sepantasnya ditemani makanan dan minuman yang lezat," komentarnya sedikit bergumam.

Watari mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, namun tak bertanya apa-apa.

"Aku akan siap dalam lima belas menit," ujar L lagi, lebih lantang kini. Bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan beranjak berdiri menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

"Saya tunggu di ruang depan," Watari membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan undur diri. Tepat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, ia mengirimkan tatapan heran pada L—yang luput menyadari hal tersebut.

Langkah kaki telanjang L terseok, hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan wastafel biru langitnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di masing-masing ujung sisi wastafel, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Helaan napasnya pelan sekali, hingga dapat membuat orang berprasangka bahwa ia tak bernapas. Sunyi senyap menguasai ruangan kecil berdinding keramik biru langit itu.

Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, kedua bola mata hitam L menyorot dalam pada refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin.

Lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa itu kau… B?"

.

X.X.X

"Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash," Edward mengeja laporan di tangannya dengan mata yang dipicingkan. "Aku tidak suka ini."

"Simpan komentarmu itu, Eddy. Kau tidak bisa bilang suka atau tidak pada korban pembunuhan," James mengacungkan tehnya.

Edward mendecak, "Bagaimanapun, kasus ini membuatku tidak tenang, James. Terlalu rapi, namun sekaligus terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Seperti… kita dituntun pada sesuatu yang mengerikan," Edward menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan, dan dasar kerja samaku dengan L. Pembunuhan ini terlalu rapi dan tanpa cacat. Kau tahu, jika sang pembunuh hanya mengincar harta, atau karena motif dendam, ia tak akan repot-repot meninggalkan petunjuk untuk kasus-kasus berikutnya yang akan muncul. Dan jika dia sekedar seorang psikopat yang senang membantai orang…" James tak mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak akan repot-repot memilih korban dengan pola misterius yang mirip," ujar Edward menggenapi kalimat James.

"Itu, dan…" James terhenti sejenak. Menunjuk meja kopinya di pojok ruangan dengan dagunya, "yang _itu_."

Edward mengikuti arah yang dimaksud James, dan mengumpat keras.

"The Yellow Wallpaper," walau Edward telah mengerti maksudnya, James mengucapkan hal itu juga.

"Menurutmu mengapa _perfect murderer _ini mengincar korban yang berinisial nama sama berganda, sekaligus memiliki kamar tidur berlapis wallpaper berwarna kuning?" Edward bergumam pelan. Ia tahu percuma saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu karena justru hal itulah yang sedang diusut oleh kawannya yang satu itu.

"Ada banyak kemungkinan," James mengetukkan jarinya di lengan sofanya. "Bisa karena sang pelaku menyukai warna kuning, atau malahan membencinya, atau ada makna tertentu di balik warna kuning, atau di balik pembuatan wallpaper itu, atau… entahlah."

"Atau ada sesuatu yang tidak dikatakan L padamu," Edward menyeletuk.

James melotot, "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mencurigai satu sama lain?"

Edward menghela napas panjang, "Aye, aye, kapten."

"Semua wallpaper di kamar tidur korban memang berwarna kuning, namun polanya tidak sama. Ada yang kotak-kotak samar, ada yang polkadot berulang, dan yang terakhir garis-garis halus. Produksinya pun dari produsen yang berbeda, dan tidak ada yang aneh dengan perusahan wallpaper-wallpaper tersebut. Aku suah mencari tahu," James menatap ke luar jendela. Menerawang mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan di samping ruang kerjanya.

"Jadi misteri dari buku ini bukan dari _bendanya_—wallpaper berwarna kuning—namun dari makna yang terkandung di dalamnya?" Edward mengurut dagunya dan tampak berpikir.

"Ya. Maka dari itulah aku membaca buku itu di kala senggang, untuk mencari tahu," James mengangguk cepat.

"Ralat itu. Bukan di kala senggang, melainkan _setiap saat_," Edward mencemooh. "Kurasa kau akan menghabiskan waktumu seharian memelototi buku aneh itu kalau aku tidak mampir ke sini."

"Kurasa aku akan punya waktu lebih banyak untuk diriku sendiri kalau kau tidak mampir ke kantorku setiap hari," balas James memutar bola matanya.

Edward mendengus.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari buku itu, James?" Edward angkat bicara kembali setelah beberapa saat.

James mengangkat bahunya, "Kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang wanita, atau memiliki gangguan jiwa."

"Seingatku, terkahir kali kau bercerita sampai wujud wallpaper itu yang robek-robek di sana-sini seolah kamar yang ditempati wanita dalam buku itu bekas kamar anak-anak," Edward menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bersandar di lengan kursi.

"Benar," James mengangguk, "atau bekas kamar bermain anak, semacam itu," James menambahkan.

Edward memasang ekspresi penasaran, namun tak memvokalkan isi hatinya itu. James hampir kesulitan menahan tawa melihat kawan karibnya itu mati-matian menjaga gengsi.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bicara duluan, "Kau mau aku cerita lebih banyak, Eddy?"

Edward berdehem dan membetulkan kerah kemejanya, "Yaa, silakan saja," ujarnya menghindari tatapan James.

James tertawa dalam hati, namun memulai ceritanya, "Wanita dalam buku itu merasa tidak nyaman menghuni kamar berlapis wallpaper kuning itu. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari pola pada permukaanya. Pola samar itu berbentuk garis halus, namun juga seperti bercak noda yang berawan, dan tak berulang. Terpeta di seluruh permukaan wallpaper yang merekat di kelima penjuru dinding kamar dan langit-langitnya.

"Pada malam hari ia mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan, suara samar yang seolah bergemerisik, dari arah wallpaper di langit-langit kamarnya. Samping, depan, belakang, seolah sesuatu tengah memperhatikannya. Pola-pola ganjil dalam wallpaper itu membuatnya tidak nyaman," James menghentikan ceritanya sebentar, menyesap tehnya.

Edward menelan ludah dan menunggu.

"Ketika ia menceritakan hal itu pada suaminya, sang suami tidak percaya. Dan si wanita tahu bahwa suaminya pastilah menganggap ia gila. Gila gara-gara penyakitnya itu. Akhirnya si wanita tak mendesak lebih jauh lagi."

"Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti cerita horror?" Edward menyela.

"Buku ini pernah diangkat menjadi layar lebar di penguhujung abad 19, dengan genre _gothic-horror_, memang," James membenarkan.

Edward tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Oh, Tuhan. Inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah suka cerita horror."

James terkekeh, "Jangan bilang kau takut, Eddy?" celanya penuh nada canda.

"Manusia itu memiliki rasa takut pada hal-hal yang tak diketahuinya, James. Itu mansuiawi sekali," sanggah Edward. "Bukan hal atau makhluk mistis yang paling menakutkan dari sebuah cerita horror."

"Tapi?" James mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kenyataan di balik kisah tersebut."

James tak membantah. Menatap lawan bicaranya itu tanpa kata-kata.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemandangan di luar jendela ruang kerjanya, James bergumam, "Pembunuh lihai ini orang yang pandai, siapapun dia. Bukan pembunuh gila yang hanya bergerak didasarkan nafsu membunuh belaka. Kita seolah berhadapan dengan pembunuh yang sempurna…"

"Hm, _perfect murderer_… Kode kehormatan yang diberikan oleh LAPD untuk pelaku kasus ini, kalau aku tidak salah?" Edward menarik sudut bibirnya.

James mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk disertai hembusan napas panjang, "Paling tidak, tak ada satupun di antara kita yang masuk dalam kategori calon korban sang _perfect murderer_ ini. Inisial nama kita tak berulang."

"Ucapanmu barusan mengingatkanku pada sesuatu!" Edward melompat dari kursinya.

James sedikit terkejut, namun menunggu Edward menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kemarin—setelah kau mengusirku dengan tidak hormat—aku pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melihat siapa tahu ada perkembangan baru mengenai kasus ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan?" kedua bola mata Edward berkilat.

James menautkan alisnya, "Tidak?" ia menyahut dengan nada rendah.

"Kau akan suka, James. Kau akan suka," Edward tersenyum lebar penuh arti. Barisan gigi putihnya tampak jelas di antara sengiran lebar itu.

Raut muka James menunjukkan tanda tanya besar, namun Edward beranjak pergi dengan cepat, "Tunggu di sini. Kurasa mereka sudah tiba di tempat janjian denganku," ujarnya menyambar jas cokelat panjangnya yang tergantung di samping pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, Eddy, apa—"

"Tunggu saja!" Edward berseru sambil membanting pintu.

James melipat keningnya semakin dalam.

.

X.X.X

"James?" Edward mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka James.

James terperanjat. Mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap dua orang tak dikenal di hadapannya. Seorang wanita muda dan seorang pemuda.

Yang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit yang putih gading, memiliki tulang pipi yang lembut namun garis muka yang kuat, dengan mata sipit. Mungkin orang Asia. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket kulit hitam yang berkilat, dengan celana jeans hitam ketat yang disambut sepatu boots hitam pekat di betis rampingnya.

Sementara yang laki-laki… berambut hitam bertekstur kasar dan berantakan, jangkung dan kurus, berkulit putih pucat seolah seumur hidupnya jarang kena sinar ultraviolet, dan punya lingkaran hitam pekat di bawah kantung matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk dan menatap sekitarnya dengan sorotan mata penuh menyelidik. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sama asal-asalannya dengan penampilannya, hanya kaus t-shirt putih polos berlengan panjang yang menyentuh telapak tangannya di ujung lengan kaus, dipadu dengan celana jeans biru yang sudah luntur dan longgar, menyentuh tumit kakinya yang hanya memakai sandal kamar mandi.

"Err…" James mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maaf, aku sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini dan mudah terkejut. Silakan masuk," ujarnya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya lebar-lebar.

Edward melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh wanita Asia dan pemuda eksentrik tadi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

James mendudukkan dirinya di sofa beludru merah favoritnya dan mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya duduk. Edward memilih sofa di samping James, sementara kedua tamu asing sisanya duduk berseberangan dengan James dan Edward di sofa panjang.

"Sekali lagi kuperkenalkan," Edward melengkungkan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "mereka berdua ini adalah pengusut kasus yang sama dengan yang sedang kau tangani. Detektif swasta yang disewa salah satu kerabat korban pertama, dan anggota FBI yang sedang mengambil cuti istirahat."

James berdehem sedikit, dan menjulurkan tangannya pada tamu-tamunya itu. Pada yang wanita terlebih dahulu.

"James Nacthwey. Panggil saja aku James," ucap James penuh kesopanan.

Wanita Asia itu menyambut uluran tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan James, "Misora Naomi."

"Oh? Nama Anda seperti nama orang Jepang?" James mengangkat alisnya.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menyebut dirinya Naomi itu tersenyum, "Benar," ujarnya singkat.

"Aku kadang makan sushi di kedai Jepang di ujung blok," James berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

Naomi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sushi Jepang jauh lebih enak. Sesekali liburan ke sana tidak akan buruk."

James tertawa.

Berikutnya James mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda eksentrik yang duduk di sebelah Naomi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari pemdua itu duduk dalam posisi yang tidak biasa.

Kedua lutut pemuda itu teracung dan kedua kakinya terangkat di sofa. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya dan menatap James lekat.

James menarik kembali tangannya. Membetulkan posisi duduknya, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Ada sesuatu dalam sorotan mata pemuda eksentrik itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi, diteropong jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu transparan di hadapan orang lain seperti itu.

James berdehem, mencoba mengusir rasa ketidaknyamanannya.

"Oh, maaf, rekanku ini tidak biasa berjabat tangan dengan orang lain," Naomi berujar cepat. "Dan… mohon maklumi kebiasaan duduknya. Dia sulit melepaskan kebiasannya itu di manapun dan kapanpun," tambahnya lagi dengan nada merasa tidak enak.

James memaksakan senyum lebar, "Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja," James mencoba berkelakar. "Anda orang yang unik, ya, Mr…?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda eksentrik.

"Luxaky Lue," pemuda itu menyahut singkat, dengan suara renyahnya yang sedikit rendah. Tatapan matanya masih menyorot jauh ke dalam rongga mata James.

"Ah… Luxaky Lue," James tak mengedipkan matanya. Menatap pemuda eksentrik itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

"Atau," pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Luxaky Lue itu melirik sedikit pada Naomi. "Kau bisa memanggilku Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki Rue. Seperti nona FBI ini."

James mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pelafalan Jepang, James," Edward yang sedari tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara. "Luxaky Lue dibaca Ryuzaki Rue oleh lidah orang Jepang. Seperti Miss Misora ini," jelas Edward.

"Ah… Ah, begitu?" James mengangguk kecil. Disambut senyuman dari Naomi.

Luxaky Lue.

Ryuzaki Rue.

Lagi-lagi orang berinisial sama berganda—komentar James dalam hati.

Firasatnya tidak enak.

.

.

** TBC **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

**End Note:**

Para pemeran sudah tampil di panggung utama, mulai chapter depan cerita akan bergulir lebih tenang. Ini kali pertama bikin fic ala kisah misteri begini, saya cukup ketagihan. XD

Nantikan kelanjutannya.. :)


	4. Act 4 Downpour

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Sub-Judul:** Downpour

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Oobata, Tsugumi Ooba, Nisioisin

**Genre:** Mystery, Suspense

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** AR, Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Saya haturkan banyak terima kasih buat yang memberi komentar, mengefave, atau bahkan sekedar meng-alert fic ini.

Please enjoy, ladies… ^^

**ETA:** typo-betaed by Kao'Ru'vi

.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

* * *

**(Act 4. Downpour )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur bumi.

L menatap curahan air yang turun dengan deras dari langit itu, seolah pintu langit tengah terbuka dan para Dewa sedang menangis di atas sana. Sesekali disesapnya cangkir tehnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela besar di sampingnya.

L menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan di permukaan dinding kaca itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Jemari ramping telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan kokoh masih mengapit kuping cangkir keramiknya.

Hari berhujan di musim gugur tak pernah gagal membawa kenangan masa silam padanya. Memori yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari kepalanya.

.

.

**New England, 1994.**

.

.

"Yang duduk di kursi kuning itu adalah A. Anak pertama yang dibawa kemari dan dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penggantimu kelak," suara berat Ronald menuntut perhatian dari L muda.

L mengamati sosok mungil yang ditunjuk oleh Ronald.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahunan tengah duduk di kursi plastik kuning cerah dengan buku-buku di tangannya.

Rambut kelabu anak itu terlihat sedikit bersinar membiaskan cahaya mentari yang menerobos melalui celah gorden jendela di belakangnya. Bola mata platina yang senada dengan rona rambutnya terpaku pada deretan kata dalam buku di pangkuannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain menghampiri anak berambut abu platina itu.

Kali ini anak laki-laki yang tampaknya sedikit lebih tua dari yang pertama. Rambut hitam legam yang tampak kasar dengan bola mata sehitam malam.

Anak yang kedua mengucapkan sesuatu pada anak yang pertama, disambut oleh segaris lengkungan halus di bibir anak yang pertama.

Mereka terlibat percakapan yang tampak menarik, melihat dari pecahan bola mata sang anak platina yang tampak berkilat penuh gairah.

"Yang barusan menghampirinya itu, B," Ronald kembali angkat bicara. "Anak yang juga dibawa kemari untuk menjadi calon penggantimu kelak."

L bergumam tanpa menimpali.

"A memiliki darah kuat Rusia. Kau lihat rambut abu-abunya yang tampak keperakan itu? Rusia sekali," Ronald berujar lagi.

L tidak mengerti apa Ronald mengucapkannya hanya untuk berbasa-basi atau ada maksud lain di balik kata-katanya itu.

"Mereka tidak tahu kau adalah L. Mati-matian berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, berjuang menjadi yang paling unggul, hanya untuk menjadi pewaris namamu. Semuanya—semua anak di sini—ingin menjadi L. Tanpa tahu bahwa L yang mereka kejar itu ada tepat di hadapan mereka saat ini. Dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka berada saat ini," Ronald berujar setengah berbisik. Menutup mulutnya dari tawa kecil yang sedikit tertahan.

L menatap Ronald untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuang muka. Ia tak begitu senang dengan cara Ronald tertawa.

"Yang itu C. Anak yang merepotkan," gumam Ronald menunjuk anak lainnya. Kali ini anak yang juga tak lebih tua dari kedua anak yang pertama, berambut cokelat dengan pupil mata biru. "Dia dan B sering berkelahi."

L mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Antara B dan C, kalau tidak ada A yang jadi penengah dan selalu membela mereka, kurasa mereka berdua sudah tamat. Kekerasan dalam asrama tidak diperbolehkan," gerutu Ronald lagi.

"Mereka berkelahi…?" suara L sedikit pelan.

"Benar, berkelahi," Ronald mengangguk dan mengerutkan dagunya sembari mencibir, "untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti… siapa yang duduk di samping A di meja makan saat makan malam, atau semacamnya. Seperti itulah."

L dapatkan dirinya tergelitik rasa tertarik.

"Kenapa?" L menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Ronald menatapnya dengan raut muka sedikit terkejut. Sejenak kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, "Pertengkaran anak-anak biasa, barangkali?" sahutnya tak acuh.

L hanya bergumam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ronald, siapa anak itu?" seorang anak perempuan berwajah bulat dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi menghampiri Ronald.

Ronald mengedutkan alisnya sedikit. Melirik pada L di sampingnya.

"X," jawab L.

"X?" gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Memangnya kita sudah sampai pada alfabet itu, Ronald?" gadis itu kembali menatap Ronald dengan matanya yang besar.

Ronald berdehem, "Kembali pada yang lain, Cynthia, X perlu istirahat. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik," ujarnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Seperti A?" gadis kecil yang dipanggil Cynthia itu membulatkan bibirnya.

"Seperti A," timpal Ronald tanpa pikir panjang.

Cynthia lenyap dari pandangan dalam detik berikutnya. Melompat riang menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang tengah bermain balok teka-teki di pojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, L," Ronald berkomentar, merendahkan suaranya. Mengusap keringat dingin yang tanpa disadarinya mengucur di dahinya sampai sejenak sebelumnya.

L mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Kau bisa katakan aku anak iseng yang ingin punya nama alias, dan terpaksa dikabulkan karena kondisi tubuhku yang lemah. Atau sekarat. Apapun boleh jadi," tuturnya mengikuti kata-kata Ronald sesaat sebelumnya.

"Hm, semua anak di sini ingin punya nama alias, supaya diakui L. Hanya anak yang menduduki peringkat tertinggilah yang mendapat insial. Untuk tahun-tahun belakangan ini hanya ada A, B, dan C yang berdiri paling tinggi dari semuanya," Ronald kembali mengamati kedua anak yang pertama menarik perhatian L di awal tadi.

"A, B, dan C…" huruf-huruf inisial itu meluncur tenang dari ujung lidah L, dan menyisakan rasa yang unik pada indera pengecapnya.

"_Before_, mau tanding catur denganku?" suara nyaring anak laki-laki berambut cokelat mengusik perhatian L dan Ronald.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang dipanggil _Before_ itu menoleh pada sumber suara tak jauh darinya, dan terdiam sejenak.

"Itu C," Ronald mengingatkan. "_Cleo_."

L bergeming menatap kedua anak laki-laki yang tengah saling menatap itu.

"Sedangkan A yang duduk di kursi itu, codename-nya _After_. Dan B yang sedang melotot pada Cleo, adalah _Before_…" jelas Ronald lagi.

"After dan Before…" L berbisik pelan, menikmati rasa unik yang timbul ketika ujung lidahnya menggulirkan kedua nama itu.

Detik berikutnya senyum samar terpoles di bibir mungil L-kecil. Seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona dari dua nama yang tak biasa itu.

.

.

.

"L, makan siang sudah siap," suara rendah Watari mengembalikan perhatian L pada keadaan di sekelilingnya, meletakkan ingatan masa lalu kembali ke tempatnya di sudut ingatan dan menutup katupnya erat.

L mengangguk kecil, "Aku makan di sini. Bawa kemari."

Watari membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat dan undur diri menuju ruangan lain di seberang ruangan.

L menarik kursi di samping jendela dan duduk dengan santai. Kedua lututnya ditarik menyentuh dadanya, dengan kedua telapak kaki yang bertolak pada permukaan busa kursi.

Duduk hampir seperti orang berjongkok, ia sandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing lututnya. Kembali ia lemparkan pandangannya pada derasnya hujan di luar bingkai jendela.

"Orang yang sarapan pukul tiga pagi dan makan siang pukul sembilan, di dunia ini mungkin hanya aku saja. Ya 'kan, Before?" ucapnya yang disambut gemuruh guntur di luar jendela.

.

X.X.X

James menatap kedua tamunya dengan penuh tanda tanya yang coba disembunyikannya di balik ekspresi tenang.

Walau tampaknya kedua bola mata pemuda eksentrik yang mengaku bernama Luxaky Lue itu tak dapat dibohongi.

"Kudengar Anda sedang mengusut kasus pembunuhan yang menggemparkan Los Angeles belakangan ini?" Naomi memulai percakapan.

James mengangguk, "Ya. Aku detektif polisi dari LAPD," jawabnya sedikit merasa tidak senang menyinggung nama departemen naungannya itu. Tak ada rasa kebanggaan ketika ia melontarkannya.

Selintas ia sedikit menyesal. Khawatir seandainya kedua tamu detektifnya itu mampu mengetahui isi kepalanya—terutama si pemuda Luxaky itu.

James berdehem sedikit. Membetulkan posisi duduknya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya siang itu, ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan tindak-tanduk dan ucapannya di hadapan orang lain. Apalagi jika yang dimaksud _orang lain _itu adalah seorang agen FBI berpenampilan wanita cantik dan seorang detektif swasta _aneh_ penuh rahasia.

"Aku dan Ryuzaki bersama-sama mengusut kasus ini sejak terjadinya pembunuhan yang pertama, kami tidak terikat dengan pihak manapun," setelah sejenak ruangan dikuasai keheningan dan degup jantung rasa canggung, Bahasa Inggris unik milik Naomi mengembalikan pikiran James pada fokusnya.

Inilah daya tarik orang Asia—pikir James. Mereka punya lidah pendek yang tak memungkinkan mereka menyebutkan huruf 'L' dengan benar. Cara mereka mengeja kata-kata Bahasa Inggris pun unik dan terkesan aneh, kalau boleh dikatakan.

"James?" Naomi mengerutkan dahinya.

James tersentak, "Ah, ya. Tapi… kalau aku tidak salah dengar, sebelumnya Anda katakan bahwa Mr. Ryuzaki adalah detektif swasta?" James mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luxaky.

Luxaky menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, "Benar," sahutnya singkat.

"Anda bekerja untuk siapa?" James bertutur dengan tidak sabar. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda eksentrik di hadapannya itu.

"Salah satu kerabat dari Believe Bridesmaid, korban pertama," Luxaky menimpali dengan tenang.

"Ah… Ok," James menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa ada yang tidak menyenangkan dari lawan bicaranya itu, yang seolah tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia yakin betul dengan instingnya.

Bekerja selama hampir sepuluh tahun di LAPD, sedikit banyak telah membuatnya seperti mesin pencari jejak kejahatan. Dan lingkungan seperti itu telah membentuk pribadinya sebagai seorang yang sensitif dan pandai dalam merasakan ketika seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Luxaky Lue, dan ia yakin betul akan hal itu.

Aroma samar yang membuat lidah terasa kering dan pahit. Sensasi dingin menjalar membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Bau rahasia…

.

.

"Kedatangan mereka kemari, James," Edward angkat bicara, "adalah untuk meminjam The Yellow Wallpaper milikmu."

Masih dalam kondisi setengah mengawang dalam alam pikirannya, sekilas James menangkap maksud kata-kata kawan karibnya itu.

Sontak ia membelalakkan matanya ketika seluruh rasionalitasnya kembali berkumpul di tempurung kepalanya, "Apa?"

"The Yellow—"

"Untuk apa?" James memotong perulangan Edward, memutar lehernya menatap Naomi tergesa.

Naomi tampak sedikit terkejut, "_Untuk apa_, Anda bilang? Tentu saja untuk penyelidikan. Kami kesulitan mencari buku yang sudah tergolong langka itu. Dan kawan Anda di sini mengatakan bahwa Anda bersedia meminjamkannya pada kami. Karenanya kami datang kemari."

James mengerling tajam pada Edward yang menatapnya tanpa suara.

Air muka Edward menunjukkan seolah ia berkata, _'Apa salahnya berbagi informasi?'_

James tidak suka.

Menghela napas, akhirnya ia menjawab datar setelah puas memelototi Edward, "Dengan kata lain, maksud Anda… Anda berdua sedang… mencari buku itu, ketika bertemu dengan Edward di kantor polisi?"

"Benar," Naomi tak menyangkal.

James mengerutkan keningnya, "Dengan kata lain, Anda berdua sudah _mengetahui_ masalah wallpaper ini dari sebelum bertemu dengan Edward—maupun saya?" ujarnya dengan nada seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, kami mengetahuinya," Naomi lagi-lagi menjawab sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Dari mana?" James melipat keningnya semakin dalam.

Naomi sudah hendak angkat bicara, ketika Luxaky memotongnya, "Kami punya cara kami sendiri."

James menatap Luxaky untuk sesaat. Tampaknya percuma saja berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu dari kepingan pupil mata gelapnya yang seolah tak menampakkan sinar bahkan setitikpun itu. Semua hal dalam kepalanya rapi tersimpan di raut wajah yang nyaris tanpa emosi itu.

"Untuk buku itu, kami tawarkan informasi yang sepadan," Naomi kembali masuk pada percakapan.

James menunggu.

"Nama dari pelaku kasus pembunuhan berantai ini."

Kedua kelopak mata James terbelalak lebar, "Kalian sudah tahu pelakunya?" pekiknya.

Naomi menggeleng pelan, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya berayun perlahan, "Kami hanya tahu namanya. Tidak identitasnya."

James mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Apakah kedua orang ini dapat dipercaya?

Yang wanita tampak tenang dan berkomposur, juga terlihat cerdas, teguh, dan tahu benar apa yang dilakukannya. Sementara yang pria… err jujur saja, tampak liar dan mencurigakan.

James termenung.

"Orang-orang di kantor polisi mengenal mereka dengan baik, James," seolah mendengar suara hati James, Edward meyakinkannya.

Tampaknya James menelan kata-kata itu, terbukti dari helaan napas panjangnya.

"Sebentar," James bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri meja kopi di pojok ruangan.

Buku kecil bersampul kuning emas itu teronggok kaku di samping _coffee-maker _yang sudah tak digunakan lagi semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kopi dan beralih ke teh. James meraihnya dan membawanya kembali ke kursinya.

"Ini yang kalian inginkan, bukan?" James mengacungkan buku kecil itu, menampakkan sampul depan buku bersampul kuning emas itu.

"The Yellow Wallpaper. Benar," Naomi menjawab penuh semangat.

"Kami akan membuat salinan dari buku itu. Besok pagi sudah kembali di kotak posmu," Luxaky membuka suara renyahnya yang sedikit berdesis.

James mengedutkan alisnya.

Begitu. Jadi kerja sama di antara mereka hanya sebatas pertukaran informasi ini _sekali_ saja?

Mungkin ini lebih baik, pikir James. Rasanya L memang tidak akan senang jika ia tahu James membuat jalinan kerja sama dengan pihak luar, di luar tim investigasi rahasia mereka.

Dan mungkin dengan begini ia akan mendapatkan informasi yang berharga untuk kasus ini. Yang tentunya akan menaikkan nilainya di mata L.

"Baiklah," ucap James sesaat kemudian. "Jadi? Namanya?"

"Beyond Birthday."

James menatap Luxaky tanpa berkedip.

Luxaky menatapnya lekat.

"Beyond Birthday…?" James rasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. Ada sesuatu dalam nama itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Semudah inikah nama seorang pelaku kriminal sadis, pembunuh berantai jenius yang mempermainkan LAPD dalam minggu-minggu belakangan ini, didapatkan?

"Informasi ini tidak serahasia kedengarannya," Luxaky menyita perhatiannya.

James bersumpah sekilas ia melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringai samar sedetik sebelumnya.

Namun yang jadi soal sekarang adalah… 'Tidak serahasia kedengarannya', katanya? Bicara apa dia?

"Pelakunya sendiri yang membeberkannya," Luxaky kambali bertutur dalam intonasi tenangnya.

Alis James berkedut.

Ia tak suka dengan cara pemuda itu berkata-kata. Seolah pemuda angkuh itu paling mengetahui segala sesuatunya, dan ia hanyalah kecoa dungu yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Pada kasus pertama, sebuah teka-teki dikirimkan pada LAPD. Teka-teki yang menunjukkan nama. Anda tahu nama siapa yang tertulis di situ?" kali ini giliran Naomi yang berujar.

"Quarter Queen?" James menyahut. Paling tidak, ia sedikit lebih senang mendengar Bahasa Inggris _aneh _wanita cantik ini daripada desisan rendah penuh arogansi milik detektif yang satunya.

"Dan Beyond Birthday," tambah Naomi.

Kening James terlipat dalam.

Tidak.

Ia tidak pernah dengar hal itu.

Bahkan dari L sekalipun, tidak.

"Anda sudah menyelidiki kasus ketiga yang terjadi minggu lalu, bukan? Sudah memecahkan kode di TKP?"

James tak menanggapi.

Tidak.

L belum menghubunginya lagi—sama sekali—semenjak ia menyerahkan foto-foto dari The Yellow Wallpaper yang ditemukannya di TKP sesuai permintaan L.

Memandang kedua tamu asingnya, James mendongkol dalam hati.

Kesadaran bahwa ia—yang jelas-jelas bekerja untuk L—malah lebih tidak tahu apa-apa dari dua penyelidik tak resmi di hadapannya itu, jelas telah mengusik harga dirinya. Ia jengkel dalam batinnya.

_'Atau ada yang tidak dikatakan L padamu.'_

Kalimat Edward pagi tadi terngiang di telinganya.

Seketika James rasakan perutnya mual dengan perasaan yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Seolah duri-duri tajam dari serumpun mawar yang dikupas durinya telah ditancapkan di setiap inci dinding perutnya.

Tiba-tiba James teringat akan hal yang lebih penting.

Kawannya itu tidak mengatakan bahwa ia bekerja untuk L pada dua tamu ini, bukan?

Cepat ia melirik pada Edward di sampingnya dan berkeringat dingin.

Yang dilirik, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu James melontarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Edward sejenak kemudian, ketika James tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian…" James mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada dua tamu asingnya—tak menanggapi pertanyaan Edward, "kalian tidak bertanya… darimana aku memperoleh informasi mengenai masalah wallpaper ini?"

Naomi sudah hendak menimpali, ketika Luxaky lagi-lagi menyelanya, "Masing-masing dari kita memiliki cara kita sendiri. Bukan begitu, Mr. James?" ujarnya diakhiri dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Detik itu juga, James langsung paham. Rupanya kedua orang itu—atau lebih tepatnya, Luxaky si eksentrik itu—tidak ada niat bekerja sama dengannya sama sekali. Mereka ada hanya untuk mutualisme sesaat.

Yah, bukan berarti juga ia peduli.

Toh sekalipun mereka bertanya, tentunya James tidak akan mengakui dasar kerjasamanya dengan L.

James mungkin akan membocorkan informasi dari LAPD untuk pertukaran, tapi tidak dengan informasi mengenai L.

Jika diurutkan dalam daftar prioritas _top secret_ dalam benaknya, tentunya L menempati posisi nomor satu.

"Baiklah, urusan bisnis sudah beres. Mari berbincang santai?" tiba-tiba Edward kembali memecah keheningan, menyeruak tensi menyesakkan antara ketiga manusia tegang di dekatnya.

James menghela napas panjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, ia berusaha rileks.

"Ambilkan kami minuman, Eddy," katanya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Seolah ia telah menjadi lebih tua sepuluh tahun, dalam beberapa menit percakapan dengan kedua tamu asingnya itu.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Edward menghampiri meja kopi tempat buku kuning itu tadi tergeletak, "Miss Misora. Teh? Kopi?" serunya riang.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya kopi?" James mengerutkan dahinya dan menyela, sebelum Naomi sempat menjawab.

"Berhubung aku sering datang berkunjung kemari, kusimpan beberapa kopi kaleng di sini, di dalam tabung espresso. Kau tidak tahu?" Edward mengacungkan dua kaleng kopi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Entah sejak kapan keberadaanmu di sini sudah menjadi parasit yang seenaknya memakai perabotan milikku tanpa izin, Eddy," James mendumel.

Edward tertawa.

.

X.X.X

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, James," Edward melirik kawan karibnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menatap jalanan dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Oh, ya?" James menimpali tanpa gairah.

"Kau berpikir mereka berdua itu orang yang mencurigakan," tambah Edward lagi.

James mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, kurang lebih."

Edward menatap kedua sosok tamu asing yang tengah melenggangkan kaki menyusuri trotoar jalan, menjauh dari tempatnya dan james berdiri mematung.

"Berapa kali kau ingin aku mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka berdua itu memiliki identitas yang jelas dan terpercaya? Kukatakan lagi, orang-orang di kepolisian mengenal mereka, James. Ketika aku datang di kantor polisi kemarin siang, kedua orang itu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu opsir di sana dengan santai," Edward memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa 'mencurigakan' bukan kata yang tepat, Eddy," setengah berbisik James menjawab. Mengetukkan jemarinya di kusen pintu, ia menambahkan, "Dibandingkan 'mencurigakan', lebih tepat bila kukatakan… tidak dapat dipercaya. Laki-laki itu, Luxaky Lue itu, _tidak dapat dipercaya_."

Edward menatap James dengan pandangan heran bercampur rasa terkejut.

"Aku bisa mencium… wangi pekatnya yang penuh rahasia."

.

.

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	5. Act 5 Enigma

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Sub-Judul:** Enigma

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ooba, Nishioisin

**Genre:** Mystery, Suspense

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** AR, Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Produktivitas saya menurun belakangan ini jadi satu fanfic per dua minggu. T^T

Semoga berikutnya bisa lebih cepat apdet.. orz

**ETA:** typo-betaed by Kao'Ru'vi

.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Borders of Infinity**

**( Act 5. Enigma )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

Edward menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa beludru merah di samping sofa favorit James, yang kini tampak merenung mengamati cangkir teh kosong di atas meja kayu mahoni besar di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Edward menopang dagunya, turut mengamati cangkir kosong itu.

"Kau masih ingat jawaban Luxaky Lue itu ketika kau tawari teh atau kopi?" alih-alih menjawab, James menimpali dengan pertanyaan.

Edward berpikir sejenak, dan menyahut dengan gumaman yang menyiratkan sedikit keraguan, " '_Aku tidak minum kopi'. _Rasanya dia menjawab seperti itu?"

James terpekur, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa favoritnya.

"Seperti L, yah?" Edward menyeletuk lagi setelah sampai pada titik pemahaman.

.

X.X.X

Bunyi gemerisik kencang kertas-kertas tebal yang dibentangkan dari gulungannya dan ditempelkan di dinding ruangan terdengar kencang menggema di ruang lengang.

L duduk menyesap teh hangatnya dengan kedua bola mata yang awas memperhatikan Watari yang tengah sibuk di sudut ruangan.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Watari dengan napas yang masih terengah dan peluh di dahinya. Kaleng-kaleng lem berserakan di bawah kakinya bersama gunting logam besar dan potongan-potongan kekuningan.

L mengamati keempat penjuru kamar tidurnya, juga langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kamar Anda sudah dilapisi wallpaper berwarna kuning sesuai permintaan Anda," sahut Watari lagi.

L dapat melihat rasa puas dan bangga hati dalam air muka Watari yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meminta Watari keluar ruangan.

Watari hilang dari pandangan seraya mendorong keranjang logam beroda yang membawa kaleng-kaleng lem, gunting logam, dan bekas potongan sisa wallpaper di dalamnya.

L memutar kursi hitamnya berulang kali, menikmati pesona kuning pucat dalam ruang tidurnya yang lengang—hanya ada sebuah ranjang Queen-size dengan sebuah laci kecil di sampingnya dengan sebuah lampu tempel tergantung tepat di atasnya.

Watari telah menawarkan karpet yang senada dengan warna wallpaper-nya, tapi ia menolak. Keramik yang dingin terasa menyenangkan di bawah kaki telanjangnya.

Turun dari kursi putarnya dan mendorong kursi beroda itu hingga membentur sudut kamar, L menghampiri ranjang tidurnya sebelum meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja laci dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang tidurnya.

Kuning.

Dimana-mana kuning.

Jarum detik waktu dalam jam beker abu-abu di atas meja lacinya berdetak perlahan, menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam kesunyian.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Jemari ramping L terjulur pada laci cokelat gelap di samping ranjangnya. Membuka laci ketiga dan menyusupkan jemarinya perlahan tanpa suara.

.

X.X.X

"Mungkin kau perlu menghubungi L duluan?" saran Edward setelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dilihatnya James menghela napas panjang seraya menyuap makan siangnya tanpa gairah.

"Apa?" James menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Eddy. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau mengusulkan hal macam itu padaku dengan enteng," potong James cepat.

"Macam _itu_, macam apa?" Edward terpekik.

"Apa kau mau aku bertanya pada L, '_Hei, aku bertemu dua orang asing hari ini dan bertukar info dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa mereka lebih banyak tahu daripada aku. Bisa kau jelaskan?'_ "

"Kenapa tidak?" Edward mengangkat bahunya.

"Tentu saja _tidak_," tandas James bersungut.

Edward memutar bola matanya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, James. Kau itu anak buahnya, kau berhak menuntut informasi dari atasanmu."

"Ya, dan dia adalah atasanku, jadi dia berhak memutuskan apa aku boleh tahu mengenai sesuatu atau tidak."

"Jangan sinis padaku," Edward mendecak.

"Jangan singgung hal ini lagi," balas James.

Menyuap cheeseburger-nya lahap, Edward menyahut, "Kalau begitu kita ganti topik."

James mengangkat bahu, tak menyahut. Namun air mukanya sudah cukup mewakili jawabannya; _Terserah_.

"Mau kukenalkan pada psikiater yang pandai menangani kasus obsesi yang menyimpang?"

.

X.X.X

Watari mengayuh langkah kakinya tergesa. Tubuh tuanya yang telah habis keremajaannya dimakan usia, sama sekali tak memberinya hambatan berarti untuk bergerak sigap. Namun perasaan tidak enak yang menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya membuat langkahnya terasa berat.

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar L yang bercat kecoklatan. Segera ia memutar kenop pintunya dan membuka daun pintu itu cepat. Hingga ia menemukan…

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

L melirik dari celah bahunya. Senyum lebar yang lebih menyerupai seringai terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Tanpa berkedip ia mengacungkan gunting logam berujung panjang di tangannya.

"Hai, Watari. Kau suka kamar baruku?"

Lima sisi ruang tidur berlantaikan keramik putih itu dibalut wallpaper berwarna kuning kusam dengan cabikan dan robekan di sana-sini.

.

.

X.X.X

Pukul delapan lewat sedikit, bel di pintu ruang kerja James berdering nyaring. Mendecak, ia matikan kompor listriknya dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pintu depan dengan teflon besar yang mengepul di tangannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kediamanku ini hanya terbuka untuk umum mulai pukul sembilan, Eddie?" James mengomel seraya membuka pintu.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, kalau begitu."

James mengerjapkan matanya.

Di sana, tepat di hadapannya, si eksentrik Luxaky Lue tengah berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan dalam saku jeans-nya yang robek-robek di bagian lutut. Entah itu mode atau memang enggan beli yang baru.

"…Kau?" James terbatuk.

"Ya, aku," timpal laki-laki berambut hitam kasar itu. Bukan cuma gayanya berbusana, secara fisik jelas laki-laki itu juga mencolok—kalau tidak mau dibilang _aneh_. Punya rambut hitam legam di Amerika ini sudah cukup mencolok. Belum lagi ditambah kulitnya yang putih sepucat es. Namun dari garis mukanya, jelas pemuda itu bukan orang Asia.

James memperhatikan Luxaky dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Anda ada minat menatapku berlama-lama. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku duduk?" Luxaky kembali membuka suara renyahnya yang sedikit berdesis.

James tersedak. "Ah, oh, maaf. Aku… hanya terkejut mendapati orang yang tak kusangka-sangka, tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahku," ujarnya dengan tawa canggung.

Luxaky tak menyahut maupun tertawa.

"Err… Silakan masuk," James memberi ruang bagi Luxaky untuk lewat, yang tanpa ragu segera dilwati Luxaky yang meluncur ringan menuju sofa.

Menutup pintu, James menimbang-nimbang dalam benaknya. Baikkah ia membiarkan anak muda mencurigakan itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya ketika di sini hanya ada ia sendirian?

_Amankah?_

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengembalikan ini, Mr. James," seolah mendengar keraguan James, Luxaky kembali angkat bicara.

James melihat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kaus putih polosnya.

"Kau menyimpan bukuku di perutmu?" James mengangkat alisnya tak percaya.

Luxaky mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan duduk di salah satu sofa, "Aku tidak biasa memegang barang."

James mengerutkan keningnya.

"…dengan tanganku," tambah Luxaky menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

James terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengacungkan teflon di tangannya, "Aku bereskan ini dulu," dan lenyap ke arah lorong kecil menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Jadi… sudah kau buat salinannya?" James meraih buku bersampul kuning emas miliknya yang tersodor di depan Luxaky.

"Ya, sudah kukopi," Luxaky menimpali.

James membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya, bergumam tak koheren.

"Anda tahu, Mr. James, saya tidak datang hanya untuk mengembalikan buku Anda."

Oh, ini dia—pikir James. Akhirnya Luxaky Lue itu akan membuka tabirnya juga.

"Aku tahu," sahut James dengan tenang. Atau setidaknya—ia berusaha tenang.

"Anda punya spekulasi mengenai kedatanganku kemari, Mr. James?" lagi-lagi suara renyah yang seolah meremehkan lawan bicara itu membuat James terusik. Namun kali ini ia tak menggubris rasa tak senangnya dulu.

"Sejujurnya, tidak."

"Kedatanganku kemari diluar ekspektasi Anda?"

"Kurang lebih," timpal James sekenanya. "Rasa-rasanya seseorang berkata bahwa buku itu akan dikembalikan lewat pos atau semacamnya."

"Aku memang berkata demikian," Luxaky berbicara lebih cepat kini—yang merupakan hal tak biasa. "Itu karena aku tidak senang dengan adanya kuping-kuping yang tidak dapat dipercaya."

James melipat keningnya, "Maksud An—ah, Eddy? Edward?" sebetulnya ingin ia lontarkan ejekan semacam: _'Bagaimana bisa kau bilang temanku tidak dapat dipercaya, sementara orang yang paling mencurigakan di sini adalah kau sendiri, Mister?'_—namun ia menahan diri.

Luxaky mengangguk dan mencibir.

"Dia itu kawan lamaku sejak aku masih ingusan. Dia tidak akan macam-macam," James membantah.

"Dan dia juga seorang wartawan," Luxaky menanggapi dengan intonasi yang sengaja ditajam-tajamkan. James makin kesal saja karenanya.

"Ok, dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Katakan apa saja yang ingin kau sampaikan," ujar James sedikit gusar. Ia tahu ucapannya itu terkesan kasar, namun otaknya berkata bahwa dengan Luxaky Lue di hadapannya itu ia tak perlu bersikap santun.

"Bicara tentang sahabat Anda itu, Mr. James, mengingatkanku pada sebuah pertanyaan kecil," seolah tak peduli dengan perlakuan James, Luxaky kembali berceloteh ringan.

"Ya?" sesungguhnya James tidak senang membicarakan kawan karibnya sendiri di belakangnya seperti ini. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya dan kedua matanya menyorot malas.

"Apa Anda betul-betul yakin bahwa ia adalah teman lama Anda di sekolah militer yang melakukan operasi plastik karena kebakaran hebat yang merusak wajahnya? _Betul-betul_ yakin?"

James membelalakkan matanya.

.

X.X.X

Tik. Tok.

Tik. Tok.

Dua kepingan sehitam malam menatap lekat pada langit-langit kamar.

_Kuning._

Di atas, di samping, _kuning _semua.

Perlahan hamparan warna kuning itu menggumpal, bergulung-gulung, dan terurai bagaikan ombak yang terpecah menumbuk batu karang. Corak putih lembut yang memanjang dan kadang terputus di bagian cabikan dan robekan gunting, seolah melambai-lambai dan bergerak memanjang-memendek.

L mengerjapkan matanya.

"Rasanya seperti… ada yang berputar-putar di kepalaku," bisiknya pada rekaman kecil dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

X.X.X

James membuka kran air dan membiarkan kedua tangannya terbasuh aliran likuid dingin. Dua cangkir dan dua tatakannya teronggok dalam bak cuci piringnya dengan noda hitam pekat di dasarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang berlangsung hingga lima belas menit sebelumnya.

Entah bagaimana, laki-laki misterius yang mengaku bernama Luxaky Lue itu mendorongnya untuk membuat kopi. Ia menyinggung mengenai penolakan Luxaky atas kopi sehari sebelumnya, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Aku sedang ingin minum kopi.' oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sungguh jawaban yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi bukan itu yang paling membingungkan. Dari mana si Luxaky itu tahu tentang riwayat hidupnya?

Dia dan Edward bergabung dalam yayasan yang dikembangkan menjadi sekolah militer. Sudah lama sekali. Sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu.

James keluar setelah menikmati masa dua tahun penggemblengan karena ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintah dimutasi ke negara bagian lain. Dan itu adalah terakhir kali ia melihat Edward.

Hingga akhir tahun lalu ketika Edward muncul di depan pintu rumahnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah cake Natal besar dan nyengir lebar di antara salju yang berjatuhan.

James melipat keningnya dalam, merasa tak mengenal sosok asing berambut merah di hadapannya sama sekali. Dan ketika sosok itu membuka suaranya, samar-samar James mulai merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya—entah dimana.

_"James! Ini aku, Edward! Kawan lamamu di sekolah militer di Pennsylvania, kau ingat? Wajahku memang sedikit berbeda, ada kejadian naas yang menuntut biaya yang tak murah untuk operasi plastik. Betapa sialnya aku."_

Dering telepon menghenyakkan lamunan James.

Mengeringkan sebelah tangannya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di dinding dapur, ia bergegas menuju pesawat telepon di ruang depan. "Ya?" ia meraih gagangnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

_"Mr. Nacthwey?"_

"Ya, benar," James melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas lemari hias. Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas. Belum waktunya untuk pekerjaan—James mendengus secara imajinatif.

_"Ini Misora Naomi, Anda ingat? Yang kemarin?"_

"Oh, tentu saja," James mengerjapkan matanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss?"

_"Aku hanya ingin memastikan buku The Yellow Wallpaper yang Anda pinjamkan pada kami sudah sampai di kotak pos Anda pagi ini. Sudah Anda cek?"_

James mengerutkan keningnya.

_"Kemarin sore Ryuzaki membawa buku itu ke kantor pos. Katanya akan dikirim dengan pos kilat satu malam. Seharusnya sudah sampai di kediaman Anda hari ini."_

"Ah…"

_"Sudah Anda cek?"_

"Ah, ya. Ya. Sudah. Bukunya—" James melirik buku tipis bersampul kuning keemasan di atas meja kopinya. "—sudah ada di mejaku saat ini."

_"Bagus sekali. Aku sedikit cemas. Tidak biasanya Ryuzaki menawarkan diri pergi ke tempat umum sendirian. Kalau bukunya sudah kembali, aku jadi tenang. Baiklah, James, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktumu lebih banyak. Kita berbincang lagi lain waktu. Sampai jumpa."_

James masih terpekur dalam pikirannya yang bergumul dalam tempurung kepalanya.

_" James?"_

"Ah, oke. Sampai jumpa," James terperanjat. Segera ia menutup saluran telepon dan meletakkan gagang kelabu itu di tempatnya.

Masih dengan pikiran mengawang, James kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur.

Jadi Luxaky tidak bilang pada Naomi bahwa hari ini ia datang sendiri ke rumahnya untuk mengembalikan buku itu…

_Kenapa?_

.

.

James mengumpat ketika dilihatnya genangan air hampir menyentuh bibir bak cuci piringnya. Tak menghabiskan banyak waktu, cepat ia tutup kran air dan membuka saluran pembuangan air di dasar bak cuci piring.

"Tenang, James. Tenang," ia bergumam pada keheningan yang dijamah bunyi aliran air melewati saluran sempit. "Kau harus berpikir tenang, runtut, dan rapi. Lalu mulai mengambil poin-poin penting dengan logis."

Mengambil sabun cuci piring dan menuangkannya pada wadah plastik biru di samping bak cuci piring, James mencuci spons piringnya dan meremasnya dalam cairan sabun cuci piring yang dilarutkan dengan sedikit air.

"Pagi ini Luxaky Lue datang ke rumahku, membawa buku yang dia pinjam kemarin siang."

James meraih cangkir pertama, membilasnya dengan air dan menggosoknya perlahan dengan spons berbusanya.

"Dia menyinggung Edward, dan membuatku memikirkan ulang apa Edward adalah Edward yang kukenal."

Meletakkan cangkir pertama di samping bak cuci piring, ia beralih pada tatakan cangkir pertama dan menggosoknya dengan spons berbusanya.

"Aku menolak untuk menanggapi, dan membiarkannya diam termenung di sofaku. Tidak… Mungkin akulah yang _termenung_. Bukan dia."

Kali ini giliran cangkir kedua.

"Dia meminta dibuatkan kopi, menyodorkan sebungkus besar bubuk Black Coffee yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jeans gombrongnya…"

Tatakan cangkir kedua berada di tangannya kini.

"Seolah terhipnotis dengan keadaan sekelilingku, aku membuatkan kopi untuknya. Juga untukku sendiri. Ah… mungkin saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih—setelah apa yang dikatakannya mengenai Eddy. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menurut saja disuruh menyuguhkan kopi."

Spons telah dicuci dan diperas, kemudian diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya. Mangkok biru kecil berisi cairan sabun ditumpahkan, dibilas hingga bersih dan ditangkupkan di sisi bak cuci piring.

Satu per satu dibasuhnya cangkir-cangkir dan tatakan-tatakan keramik yang sudah disabuninya, lalu digosok dengan handuk kecil hingga kering

"Setelah diam dalam hening untuk beberapa saat, ia pamit pulang dan berkata akan datang lagi lain waktu."

James meletakkan tatakan terakhir di tangannya ke atas rak gelas. Ia terdiam.

_Jadi untuk apa dia datang kemari?_

Yang jelas, kunjungan Luxaky Lue itu tidak akan menjadi kabar baik bagi Edward, kawan karibnya. Oleh karena itulah ia di sini sekarang, mencuci cangkir dan tatakan yang menjadi saksi bisu kehadiran tamu asing di tempat tinggalnya ini.

Kopi bubuk yang dibawa Luxaky telah ia sembunyikan di kamarnya—walau sebetulnya ingin sekali ia lempar ke tempat sampah.

"Misora Naomi meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa _seharusnya_ Luxaky mengirimkan bukuku lewat pos kemarin sore. Dengan kata lain, dia _berbohong_ pada Naomi. Dia tidak pergi ke kantor pos, dan dia datang padaku pagi ini."

James menautkan alisnya.

_Jadi kemana ia kemarin sore?_

"Luxaky mengaku ada alasan tertentu atas kedatangannya kemari. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain minta dibuatkan kopi. Dan… soal Edward," James merendahkan suaranya dengan nada murung di akhir kalimat monolognya.

Ia tidak suka ini. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda eksentrik berambut hitam kasar itu, tapi apapun itu, firasatnya mengatakan ia tak akan suka.

Tunggu.

James mengerutkan keningnya.

Sekitar dua atau tiga hari lalu, _Edward_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang kecurigaannya terhadap _L_.

Lalu sekarang muncul _Luxaky Lue_ yang secara implisit mengungkapkan kecurigaannya terhadap _Edward_.

"Seandainya _L_ tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan berkata bahwa _Luxaky Lue_ adalah orang yang mencurigakan, lengkap sudah _lingkaran setan_ ini," dengus James dalam hati.

Maka ketika siang itu ia duduk di meja kerjanya sembari menatap layar monitor komputernya tanpa berkedip, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengumpat keras.

Bagaimana tidak, yang tertera dalam email yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah:

_Hanya sedikit pertanyaan iseng._

_Apa ada seseorang yang asing, datang padamu belakangan ini?_

_L_

.

.

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

**End Note:**

Fic ini akan terus diapdet, sedikit-sedikit namun pasti. Mohon pengertiannya atas rentang yang cukup ngaret buat apdetan.. ^^;;

Makasih buat yang baca, meng-fave, meng-alert, dan apalagi yang meninggalkan komentar. Thanks a lot!


	6. Act 6 Friends

**Judul:** Borders of Infinity

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Oobata Takeshi & Tsugumi Ooba; Nisioisin, Gilman

**Genre:** Mystery, Suspense

**Rating:** T

**WARNING**: AR

**NOTE: **Akhirnya chapter 6 dari fic (yang entah masih ada yang baca atau nggak) ini muncul juga. Yay for me! \o/

.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Borders of Infinity**

**( Act 6. Friends )**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

.

_It is dull enough to confuse the eye in following, pronounced enough to constantly irritate and provoke study, and when you follow the lame uncertain curves for a little distance they suddenly commit suicide—prude out at outrageous angles, destroy themselves in unheard of contradiction._

.

.

James menutup buku tipis bersampul kuning kusam itu. Semakin dilihat, sampul buku itu semakin kusam—tidak terlihat keemasan seperti awal ia melihatnya. Label di bagian _cover_ terlihat pucat dengan jenis huruf _Old English_ bertuliskan: _The Yellow Wallpaper_. Isinya juga memberikan kesan yang sama. Semakin dibaca, malah semakin membingungkan.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah berbisik bahwa semua ini bukan sekedar soal wallpaper. Ada sesuatu—entah apapun itu—dalam kalimat-kalimat yang tercantum dalam buku ini, menyimpan makna lebih dari sekedar deskripsi wallpaper belaka. Dan kenyataan bahwa buku ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai, membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman.

Setiap deretan kata dalam buku ini menimbulkan aura negatif yang pekat. Dan sesuatu dalam kisah ini membuat James berpikir mengenai perasaan yang gelap.

James tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kisah dalam buku ini diangkat menjadi film _gothic-horror_, tapi ia tak berkata jujur mengenai kesan yang didapatnya dari kisah ini selain sebagai sebuah cerita horror yang penuh kegilaan dan ketegangan.

Ketidakberdayaan.

Keputusasaan.

Semakin James membacanya, semakin ia merasa terganggu oleh baris-baris kalimat yang menuntut perhatiannya:

_That spoils my ghostliness. I am afraid, but I don't care. There's something strange about the house—I can feel it._

_One of those flamboyant patterns committing every artistic sin._

dan yang baru saja dibacanya:

_…when you follow the lame uncertain curves for a little distance they suddenly commit suicide._

_Suicide._

_Bunuh diri._

James menelan ludahnya.

Yang bisa ia pikirkan dengan cukup logis saat ini adalah pada bagian '_It is dull enough to confuse the eye in following, pronounced enough to constantly irritate and provoke study', _kesan yang didapatnya adalah: Seorang pelajar?

Seorang pelajar, dengan kedua bola mata beningnya yang berpupil besar, menatap sesuatu. Melihat _sesuatu_.

…_and when you follow the lame uncertain curves for a little distance they suddenly commit suicide._

Semakin ia berusaha mendapat gambaran yang lebih jelas, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesamaran.

Atau malahan…

Ah, tidak—James menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Ia lanjut dengan analisisnya sendiri (atau imajinasi?) dan mengesampingkan pikiran tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menyambanginya itu.

_—prude out at outrageous angles, destroy themselves in unheard of contradiction._

Sampai situ James termenung.

Ia tak mampu menarik analisis (atau imajinasi) apapun dari situ.

Atau… Ia hanya _tidak mau_ melakukannya.

Karena bagaimanapun ia melakukannya, perasaannya semakin terasa terseret dalam pusaran gelap yang membuatnya tidak tahan. Terlalu… mengerikan?

Mengerikan.

Menakutkan.

Aneh sekali seseorang dapat merasa takut oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui, yang mana ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditakutinya.

_"Manusia itu memiliki rasa takut pada hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya, James. Itu mansuiawi sekali," sanggah Edward. "Bukan hal atau makhluk mistis yang paling menakutkan dari sebuah cerita horror."_

Entah bagaimana, kilasan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benaknya. Ia melihat Edward di sana, duduk di sofa merahnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menatap James lain yang duduk di seberang bayangan itu lekat.

James yang ia lihat, balas menatap Edward dengan lekat dan bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, _"Tapi?"_

_"Tapi kenyataan di balik kisah tersebut."_

James menelan ludah.

Beranjak dari sofa merah favoritnya, James bergegas menghampiri meja kerjanya yang menghadap jendela besar di sisi sayap kiri ruangan. Menarik kursi bertungkai besi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana, ia menatap layar komputernya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan untuk mengklik menu _Reply_.

Jari-jari terampilnya dengan cekatan menekan tuts _keyboard_ dan membuat deretan huruf terbentuk di layar komputernya kini.

.

_Dengan hormat,_

_Sungguh tidak biasa, menerima email dari detektif terkenal di tengah hari, da—_

James menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mengerutkan keningnya, ia terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kulakukan? Ini bukan surat untuk sahabat pena," gumamnya dalam ketidaksadaran.

Menekan tombol _Delete _cukup lama, ia membiarkan tulisan itu lenyap dilahap kursor yang meluncur semakin ke kiri.

Tidak berlebihan jika diakatakan bahwa ia kini berada di posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Oke, dia _tahu_ apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi ia _tidak tahu_ harus melakukannya dengan cara bagaimana.

_'Hanya sedikit pertanyaan iseng._

_Apa ada seseorang yang asing, datang padamu belakangan ini?'_

James mendengus. Pertanyaan iseng, katanya? Seorang detektif level dunia seperti L tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk sekedar main-main, demi Tuhan!

Dan yang paling menguatkan firasat James itu adalah betapa tepatnya perkiraan (ia memutuskan menyebutnya perkiraan daripada pertanyaan) dari L itu dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Luxaky Lue.

Laki-laki eksentrik itu datang padanya siang kemarin lusa, dan pagi tadi.

Kemudian yang lebih membuat James tidak senang, ketika dibacanya email dari L itu, sosok yang terbayang di benaknya adalah laki-laki itu.

Seolah ia dapat mendengar L berkata melalui layar komputernya: _"Sudah kuduga."_

Semakin memikirkan hal ini, James semakin merasa gemas. Entah kepada L, Luxaky Lue, atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin juga semuanya.

Dengan gusar, digerakkannya kembali jari-jarinya dengan lihai menekan _keyboard_ hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Beginilah kebiasan James bila mengetik dengan hati tidak tenang. Menekan tuts _keyboard_ kuat-kuat; seolah ia berpegangan erat pada tombol-tombol persegi itu untuk mempertahankan dirinya tetap berada di sana—karena mungkin sebenarnya ia tak ingin ada di sana.

_Ya. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam arang dengan bola mata segelap biji kopi, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama yang tidak biasa._

_Mungkin bukan tempatku bertanya hal ini, tetapi apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Lalu mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang kita kejar ini, laki-laki asing itu tahu lebih banyak daripada aku, sungguh hal yang memalukan. Dan apa sebenarnya kaitan buku The Yellow Wallpaper dengan kasus ini?_

James menekan tombol _Send_ tanpa mengecek tulisannya dahulu. Ia cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya mengetik cepat tanpa kesalahan. Dan ia tak cukup yakin akan sanggup mengirmkan email balasan itu dengan hati mantap jika ia berpikir dua kali.

Menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, James menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Rembesan air hujan menimbulkan rembesan kecokelatan di atap ruangannya yang putih kusam. Pola-pola ganjil terbentuk di sana, tak berulang dan tak realis.

James menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya samar.

Beginikah rasanya mengikuti pola yang tak lazim bagimu dengan sorotan matamu?

Sebuah perasaan kuat terasa menariknya dalam pusaran emosi yang ganjil. Samar ia rasakan kelopak matanya melebar dan pupilnya semakin mengecil. Semakin jauh dan cepat ia menelusuri bercak-bercak itu, semakin ia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding—entah oleh apa.

Dan iapun menjerit.

Melompat dari kursi kerjanya, James menopang tubuh lemasnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertolak di sisi meja komputer. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan, berdetak di luar irama normal. Menatap karpet Mesirnya dengan kedua bola mata masih menegang, ia menelan ludah.

Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kecemasan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Butiran keringat meluncur turun mengikuti lekuk wajahnya.

Ia kembali menemukannya.

Sebuah bercak yang cukup besar dengan bentuk lingkaran tak beraturan, dengan bulatan lain tepat di tengahnya, lebih pekat kecokelatan.

Ia menelan ludah.

Ia bersumpah, sesaat sebelumnya ia seperti melihat… bola mata!

Bola mata. Yang mengerikan. Yang hidup. Yang bergerak. Menatapnya dengan sorotan tajam. Tanpa berkedip. Tanpa komunikasi. Hanya menatapnya hening. Seolah hendak menelannya dalam hening.

James kembali duduk di kursinya dengan kedua lututnya yang masih bergetar.

Dan sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya.

Inikah yang setiap hari dialami wanita pengidap _Postpartum Psychosis_ dalam buku The Yellow Wallpaper itu?—Atau paling tidak… mirip seperti ini?

Karena jika hal itulah yang memang benar terjadi, James bergidik ngeri. Ia berpikir bahwa ia sendiripun bisa jadi gila jika terus-terusan menatap—

—ia tak mau meneruskan kalimat dalam benaknya.

Sebuah bunyi _Ping _membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Melirik pada layar komputernya, ia dapati sebuah email masuk dalam kotak _Inbox_-nya.

Dari L.

James membukanya cepat.

.

_(1) Yang sedang terjadi adalah kau bertindak tanpa meminta pertimbanganku terlebih dahulu._

_(2) Jangan khawatir. Laki-laki itu lebih banyak tahu darimu bukan berarti dia lebih banyak tahu dariku._

_(3) Apa kau betul-betul tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam buku itu? Kau sudah punya jawaban yang kau inginkan, Mr. James._

_Tolong deskripsikan ciri-ciri laki-laki yang mendatangimu itu, juga apa saja yang ia lakukan dan gerak-geriknya. Dan yang paling penting, apa saja yang ia ceritakan padamu, dan apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya._

_P.S. Mohon gunakan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti dan jangan bertele-tele._

.

James mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ia memang tipe yang bertele-tele?

Dua jawaban pertama sangat mengusik James. Dapat ia rasakan sarkasme kental dari kedua kalimat yang pertama itu, seolah L marah kepadanya. Marah? Karena apa? Atau… bukan _marah_, melainkan suatu bentukan emosi lain yang sulit ia terjemahkan?

Atau mungkin juga memang begitulah cara L berbicara.

Namun yang jelas, tak satupun dari pertanyaannya yang dijawab L. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya memasang air muka masam kini.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah poin ketiga. L mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri sudah punya jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Dan masalahnya adalah, James _tidak ingin_ menemukan jawaban itu! Atau mungkin… ia sudah menemukannya, tapi tidak mau mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Ia ingin orang lain yang mengatakannya padanya. Ia ingin seseorang memberitahunya, karena dengan begitu (ia rasa) akan mengurangi sedikit sesak di dadanya. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. _Harus_ orang lain.

Sebuah gedoran di pintu depan membuat James terhenyak. Ia menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Semua hal yang diminta L telah ia ketika dengan kilat dan terpampang di kotak email sana, siap untuk dikirim ke tujuan melalui udara. James menekan menu _Send_ dan menunggu hingga pesan singkat muncul menggantikan emailnya.

**Successfully sent**

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, menutup layar komputernya dengan tudung dari kain biru tua dengan renda di pinggirannya. Sering ia diejek oleh Edward tentang selera James yang dianggapnya tak wajar itu, meskipun sudah berulangkali James tegaskan bahwa tudung komputer itu adalah pemberian ibunya sebelum ia jadi Detektif Polisi, dan ia merasa berkewajiban untuk menggunakan barang pemberian mendiang ibunya itu.

Menghampiri satu-satunya pintu keluar-masuk ruang kerjanya, James menghela napas panjang, "Yo, Eddy," serunya sembari membuka daun pintu.

"Kau tahu ini aku?" Edward mengangkat topi baret cokelatnya dan mengipasi lehernya.

"Siapa lagi yang sebegitu kurang kerjaannya menggangguku tiap hari?" James mengerling, menghampiri sofa merah tempatnya biasa bersantai.

Edward tak mengacuhkan sindiran James. Mengikutinya dan duduk di sofa panjang di seberang James. "Apa?" katanya saat melihat James menatapnya lekat.

James membuka suaranya perlahan, "Sejak tadi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku."

"Tentang?" Edward mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Edward, kau…" James menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "kau ingat saat aku pertama kali menceritakan isi cerita dalam buku The Yellow Wallpaper?"

Edward mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak mau ingat-ingat cerita tidak waras begitu."

"Kau ingat, _tidak_?" ulang James, menegaskan nada suaranya sedikit..

Edward menatapnya heran, namun tak bertanya apa-apa dan bersedia bekerjasama kali ini, "Ya. Aku tidak suka, tapi… ya. Aku ingat."

"Saat itu Mr. Parkinson, atasanku, menelepon telepon genggamku," lanjut James, kembali pada gaya bicaranya yang pelan, seolah meniti satu persatu kalimatnya supaya dimengerti anak usia tujuh tahun.

"Mr. Parkinson meneleponmu," Edward mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Edward," James bicara lebih serius lagi kini. "Apa kau membuka buku itu ketika aku sedang bicara di telepon?"

Edward menatapnya tanpa menyahut.

"Edward? Jawab aku."

"Kalau kubilang tidak, kau akan percaya?" alih-alih menjawab, Edward malah balas melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau mau bilang aku berdelusi? Atau ini perbuatan—siapa? Hantu?" timpal James tajam.

"Kalau sudah yakin, tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Apa-apaan itu? Kau seperti mengujiku saja," Edward menghela napas panjang. "Lagipula, apa masalahnya, _sih_? Aku cuma sedikit penasaran dan membuka-buka sebentar. Langsung kuletakkan lagi di meja. Tidak rusak, 'kan? Tidak cacat, 'kan?"

"Kau ingat halaman berapa yang kau buka?"

"Mana mungkin," Edward memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau temukan di sana?"

Tak ada sahutan cepat seperti sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Edward berdehem dan mulai kembali membuka suaranya, dengan nada keraguan tersirat di dalamnya, "Kurasa… tidak?"

James mendengus keras.

Kening Edward terlipat dan ia mulai memberondong pertanyaan, "Sudah selesai main detektif-detektifannya? Sekarang giliranku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tegang begitu? Apa kau baru datang bulan?"

"Bukan saatnya bercanda, Eddy," James merendahkan kembali suaranya kali ini. "Dan aku tidak sedang main detektif-detektifan. Aku _memang_ detektif."

"Kenapa? Diputuskan L?" Edward tak mengindahkan kecaman di akhir kalimat James.

James mendelik, namun tak menimpali lelucon Edward yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya dongkol kapanpun-dimanapun.

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Ada apa?" Edrwad nyengir lebar, namun air mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan kini.

_"That spoils my ghostliness. I am afraid, but I don't care. There's something strange about the house—I can feel it."_

"Apa itu?" Edward mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Alinea pertama dari halaman yang kau tinggalkan di mejaku saat itu," kata James. "Kupikir saat itu kau mengejekku yang kau katakan terlalu loyal terhadap L walaupun aku merasa ada yang tidak beres—ada yang ditutupi L dariku."

"Wow, akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" Edward mengerjapkan matanya dalam takjub.

"Jadi itu bukan alasanmu, Eddy?"

Edward mencibir, tak senang James tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Namun melihat ekspresi di wajah James yang tampak tegang, ia putuskan untuk menjawab, "Alasan apa? Sudah kukatakan aku hanya asal saja mengecek halamannya."

James tak menimpali. Menatap Edward dalam, mencari satu saja tanda kebohongan dari lawan bicaranya itu.

Edward mendecak, "Boleh-boleh saja jika kau mencurigaiku—untuk hal apapun yang ada dalam kepalamu itu. Tapi paling tidak, kurasa aku punya hak mengetahui masalah apa yang kuhadapi ini? Apa tuduhanmu padaku? Dan yang paling utama… apa yang mendasari pikiranmu itu? Beri aku alasan kuat atau aku akan marah, James. Serius."

"Aku juga serius," sanggah James. "Aku serius kalau ternyata ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi dariku, maka..."

Edward mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu.

"Lupakan."

"Ya?"

"Lupakan kata-kataku barusan," James mengurut keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya lelah, maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti… ditekan," James melontarkan nada menyesalnya.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak puas dengan jawaban macam itu. Tapi baiklah," Edward menggerutu di antara helaan napasnya.

Tentu saja James tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa semua pikiran (atau lebih tepat bila dikatakan kecurigaan) yang menari-nari dalam tempurung kepalanya kini karena ucapan Luxaky Lue padanya.

_"Apa Anda betul-betul yakin bahwa ia adalah teman lama Anda di sekolah militer yang melakukan operasi plastik karena kebakaran hebat yang merusak wajahnya? Betul-betul yakin?"_

James bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menghampiri meja kopinya cepat. Di saat pikirannya kacau begini ia selalu butuh kafein. Teh memang tidak sebaik kopi dalam menstimulus otaknya karena konsentrasi kafeinnya yang lebih rendah, namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti minum kopi semenjak ia dengar L tidak minum kopi.

Dan baru ia ingat kalau tadi pagi si Luxaky Lue itu telah membuatnya minum kopi. Ugh.

Mengaduk gula batu dalam cangkirnya supaya larut, James larut dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

Kenapa L tidak minum kopi? Apa ini soal selera?

"James, kau dengar?"

James terlonjak, memutar lehernya cepat dan beradu pandang dengan Edward yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya hal itu dilakukannya semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman James ini.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan mendesak topik tentang mengapa sikapmu tiba-tiba jadi tegang dan aneh begitu, tapi paling tidak, beritahu aku ada apa dengan alinea pertama pada halaman buku yang secara _tidak sengaja_ telah kubuka itu?"

James menyadari cara Edward menekankan kalimatnya pada kata 'tanpa sengaja', namun ia tak berkomentar. Menarik napas, ia berujar lantang, _"That spoils my ghostliness. I am afraid, but I don't care. There's something strange about the house—I can feel it."_

Edward menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Menunggu James kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat kau mendengar kalimat itu?"

"Horor?"

"Rasa horror? Ketakutan? Terhadap apa?" James mengeja kata-katanya dengan intonasi kuat, seolah berusaha menuntut perhatian dan fokus Edward hanya kepadanya.

"Sesuatu… sesuatu yang tidak _ia_ ketahui. Semacam itulah. Mungkin," Edward menjawab dengan sedikit meracau, mengangkat bahunya.

"Menurutmu?"

Edward mendengus, "Aku tidak membaca buku itu, dan kau juga hanya bercerita setengah-setengah, apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Insting cenayang yang bisa menebak arah alur buku cerita?"

James tak menghiraukan sarkasmenya, "Seandainya kalimat itu bukan tentang buku ini, bukan kalimat yang kutiru dari sebuah buku, apa yang muncul dalam kepalamu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Edward melipat keningnya. Jawaban darinya muncul sesaat kemudian, dengan sedikit keraguan yang samar, "Jika barusan itu _kau_ yang mengatakannya… kurasa… aku akan berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah. Dan kau ingin menceritakannya pada seseorang."

James menjentikkan jarinya.

Edward membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar. "Maksudmu…"

"Sekarang yang ini," James mulai lagi. "_One of those flamboyant patterns committing every artistic sin. _Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini…" Edward menelan ludah.

"Benar. Jangan anggap hal ini mengenai wallpaper. Bukan soal The Yellow Wallpaper," dengan sebuah anggukan James menyahut cepat.

"Kalau begitu… kalimat itu bisa berarti apa saja. Maksudku… bisa sebuah metafora, atau… entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat lemah soal sastra dan semacamnya," Edward meracau. Tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Edward, James terus lanjut. "_It is dull enough to confuse the eye in following, pronounced enough to constantly irritate and provoke study, and when you follow the lame uncertain curves for a little distance they suddenly commit suicide—prude out at outrageous angles, destroy themselves in unheard of contradiction."_

"Diksi yang menawan."

"Kesampingkan soal personifikasi maupun diksi. Apa yang kau tangkap jika kalimat barusan itu adalah betul-betul kalimat denotatif."

Edward membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Menelan ludah, Edward tak menjawab.

"Eddy?"

"Entahlah."

"Sesuatu muncul dalam benakmu, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepalamu, bukan?"

Edward menatap lekat kedua bola mata James. Larut dalam hening untuk sejenak, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya, "Aku mendapat kesan… seperti sebuah… jurnal harian. Atau buku harian—sebagaimana anak muda sekarang menyebutnya."

James menahan napas. "Tentang?"

Jawaban yang keluar meluncur dari bibir Edward berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sesuatu yang ia tak sanggup ucapkan keras-keras. Sesuatu yang mana ia ingin mendengarnya dari orang lain saja.

"Seseorang… yang mati bunuh diri."

.

.

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Membingungkan? Cukup jelas?

Silakan dibaca ulang jika masih belum jelas. Masih bingung? Kotak review atau PM bisa jadi media bertanya.  
Yang nge-fave fic ini cukup banyak, tapi yang berkomentar dikit. Saya harap alasannya karena kalian cukup paham dengan fic ini dan ga ada hal yang ingin dikomentari, ketimbang saking ngerasa bingungnya sama fic ini. o.o

See ya later.. :)


End file.
